SHILL
by ohNkim
Summary: ((chapter 3 updated)) Jongin adalah seorang gambler yang terkenal di dunia perjudian Korea. Tapi di balik semua kemenangannya, dia menyimpan seorang "shill" yang sangat membantu. KAIHUN KAIHUN KAIHUN
1. prolog

Tittle : **SHILL**

Casts : **Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, others**

Pair : **KAIHUN KAIHUN KAIHUN**

Warn : **explicit content(s), type not announced yet**

Rate : **lets make it PG-13 first (T), it will be developed later through the story**

 _ **Summary:**_

Jongin adalah seorang _gambler_ yang terkenal di dunia perjudian Korea. Tapi rambahan permainannya juga sampai ke negeri orang. Julukan " _Hot_ " didapatnya nyaris sejak awal dia memulai permainannya. _Dice games, poker, roulette_ , semua bisa dimainkan olehnya. Dia sempurna, tampan, kaya, jenius, juga memikat. Julukan _hot_ itu memang untuk permainannya, namun _tubuh_ nya juga memang masuk dalam kategori itu.

Tapi di balik semua kemenangannya, dia menyimpan seorang lelaki yang menjadi _shill_ yang sangat berguna. _Shill_ itu bekerja padanya tanpa sengaja, yang kemudian selalu menjadi 'pasangannya' setiap dia bermain. Awalnya dia mengira bahwa lelaki itu hanya menggodanya, tapi nyatanya dia memang benar berkonstribusi dalam kemenangannya dua tahun lalu.

Oh Sehun, _shill-_ nya yang sangat jenius sekaligus menggoda.

.

.

.

Ahra_27/10/2016

Halo halo halo

Aku kembali lagi dengan story baru.

Story ini mungkin akan sedikit berat dengan banyaknya istilah dalam permainan judi, itupun kalau aku berhasil. Nooo, aku tidak bermain judi. Hanya mempelajarinya saja/? Hahaha

Tiga istilah awal sudah aku keluarkan pada prolog ini. Mari mengartikannya:

 _Gambler : orang yang bermain judi_

 _Hot : sebuah julukan bagi pemain judi yang selalu memenangkan permainan_

 _Shill : dalam perjudian, bisa dibilang shill adalah seseorang yang "membantu" kemenangan pemain judi. Mudahnya, mereka seperti mata-mata yang akan memberi kode pada "tuannya" mengenai langkah yang akan dilakukan oleh lawan agar tuannya bisa menang._

.

.

Singkatnya seperti itu.

 _Because Sehun is too alluring not to be a shill._


	2. Chapter 1

**SHILL**

 **Chapter 1**

 **KAIHUN KAIHUN KAIHUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Because my final assignment stuck and I feel like flipping everything_

 _._

 _._

Kim Jongin.

Muda, kaya, jenius.

Jangan lupakan ketampanannya.

Tapi siapa sebenarnya Kim Jongin itu?

Apa dia seorang pemimpin perusahaan alias CEO?

Bukan.

Apa dia pewaris keluarga milyarder?

Bukan juga.

Atau, jangan-jangan dia adalah seorang perampok?

Bukan juga.

Kalau iya dia adalah perampok, sudah pasti dia ditangkap karena kejahatannya itu, kan? Lagipula dia terkenal, pasti mudah sekali menemukannya. Dan lagi, perampok mana yang tampannya seperti dia? _He ain't no Robin Hood, baby._

Lalu dia siapa? Kenapa dia kaya di usia muda dan terkenal? Jenius pula.

Apa kalian akan percaya kalau ku bilang dia hanya seorang pria lulusan SMA biasa?

Kalian pasti bilang _I talked bullshit,_ _but really,_ lelaki itu hanya seorang pria berusia 24 tahun dan seorang lulusan SMA biasa.

Lulusan SMA biasa mana ada yang seperti itu! _Don't judge._ Biar ku jelaskan dulu apa yang dilakukannya sampai dia bisa sekaya itu.

Saat ku bilang dia hanya lulusan biasa, aku benar benar mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dan dia bukan pewaris keluarga milyuner. Jangankan menjadi pewaris, memiliki keluarga saja dia tidak. Sejak kecil Jongin di buang orangtuanya, dan seingatnya, dia sudah berada di panti asuhan. Lelaki itu lalu memilih untuk tinggal dan membiayai hidupnya sendiri saat memasuki bangku sekolah menengah atas. Dia bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe yang dekat dengan sekolahnya di sore hari, dan pada malamnya dia akan bekerja di minimarket 24 jam.

Apa dia tidak belajar selain di sekolah? Sayangnya tidak, dan sialnya lelaki itu dikaruiniai otak yang jenius, ditambah sifatnya yang tidak peduli pada sekelilingnya. Jadi saat tahu dia ditinggal orangtuanya di panti asuhanpun tak pernah sekalipun dia menanyakan mereka. Baginya selama dia masih hidup, bisa makan dan tidur tak ada yang perlu dipikirkan lagi.

Dia bukan lelaki yang macam-macam, kerjaannya hanya sekolah, bekerja, makan dan tidur. Tidak memiliki kekasih maupun sahabat, karena menurutnya itu merepotlan sekali. Berhububgan dengan orang lain itu merepotkan.

Semuanya biasa saja, sampai suatu malam minimarket tempatnya bekerja diliburkan, dan karena lelaki itu terbiasa tidak tidur pada jam segitu, dia memutuskan untuk berkeliling. Kakinya membawanya ke pinggiran kota, ditempat yang sangat ramai padahal sudah tengah malam. Mungkin kalian menyebutnya _underground world_. Sebenarnya Jongin tidak tertarik, hanya saja rasa penasarannya muncul saat berada di depan sebuah _club._ Dia tahu itu _club_ khusus untuk _gambling,_ di dalamnya banyak berbagai macam permainan judi, mulai dari _casino, russian roullette,_ bahkan _poker._

Rasa penasarannya semakin meningkat saat melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang _cheering_ pada sebuah taruhan. Jongin mendekat pada kerumunan itu dan bertanya pada salah seorang yang ada disana tentang apa yang sedang mereka sorakkan. Ternyata mereka sedang mengusung orang untuk ikut bermain _double or nothing_ pada sebuah permainan _roulette._ Taruhannya cukup besar, melebihi 6 juta won, dan sepertinya mereka yang ada disana tidak memiliki uang yang cukup banyak untuk berani mengikuti taruhan itu. Jongin, dengan rasa penasarannya tinggi bertanya mengenai cara bermainnya. Permainan itu nyatanya cukup mudah, dalam pikirannya. Tinggal memutar _roulette_ nya dan melemparkan bola sampai bola berhenti pada nomor yang dipertaruhkan. Masalahnya adalah mereka akan bermain dengan system _straight_ , yang artinya hanya boleh bertaruh pada satu nomor dari 38 nomor. Berarti kemungkinan untuk menang hanyalah satu berbanding tiga puluh depalan, dan kemungkinan kalahnya nyaris 99%, ditambah lagi jika bola berhenti di nomor lawan di harus membayar dua kali lipatnya.

Taruhan satu ini akan menguras banyak uang jika kalah, tapi sialnya uang yang akan didapatkan jika menang terlalu menggiurkan, dan sepertinya Jongin sedang kehilangan akal sehatnya. Lelaki itu memanggil _croupier_ untuk mendaftarkan namanya dalam taruhan ini. Jongin tidak membawa uang cash, tapi dia bawa atm nya yang sebenarnya berisi cukup banyak uang hasil menyisihkan gaji kerja paruh waktunya.

Banyak yang meremehkan Jongin, karena wajar saja, lelaki itu masih muda, dan mereka tidak pernah melihatnya keluyuran di dunia judi seperti ini. Dia nyaris saja diusir dari tempat itu, tapi saat menunjukkan ATM dan saldo tabungannya, mereka membiarkannya bergabung, dengan tujuan untuk menguras isi tabungannya. Anak itu amatir, mereka bisa dengan mudah memanipulasinya.

Jongin mengambil nomor 20 sebagai nomor keberuntungannya, sedangkan lawannya meminta nomor 8. Sang _croupier_ kemudian menaruh _token_ yang telah mereka sepakati di atas _roulette table_.

Saatnya penentuan.

 _Roulette_ diputar dan bola pun mulai dilepaskan. Semua orang terfokus pada benda yang sedang berputar itu, menunggu saatnya berhenti untuk tahu dinomor mana bola itu bersarang. Kecepatan putaran semakin melambat, begitu pula dengan gerakan bolanya.

Entah keajaiban atau bagaimana, bola itu bersarang ke _slot_ bernomor 20. Nomor taruhan Jongin.

Semua orang terdiam untuk sesaat hingga _croupier_ menarik _token_ yang berada di nomor 8 ke arah Jongin, mereka mulai bersorak.

Lelaki itu menang.

Dengan pendapatan uang 2 kali dari apa yang dipertaruhkan.

Yah, kurang lebih begitulah awal mulanya Jongin menyelami dunia _gambling_. Sejak kemenangan pertamanya itu, Jongin mulai mempelajari semua jenis permainan yang ada di dunia perjudian. Dengan bantuan otaknya yang jenius, dengan mudah anak itu mempelajari semuanya, dan nyaris memenangkan semua permainannya—atau—jika dia tahu dia akan kalah, maka sebisa mungkin dia akan mengajak lawannya untuk bermain lagi hingga akhirnya lawannya kehabisan uang.

Berjudi sebenarnya bukan tujuan utamanya, hanya saja hal itu terasa menyenangkan untuk hari-harinya yang terasa datar. Lagipula tak ada orang yang akan memarahinya karena bermain judi. _he fucking lives alone so no one cares._

Jongin paling suka bermain dengan _high roller_ karena uang yang mereka keluarkan akan sangat besar, dan kebanyakan dari mereka tidak terlalu pintar dalam permainannya. Jongin hanya perlu mengalah di awal untuk kemudian membuat mereka semakin sombong dan meningkatkan nilai taruhannya, dan saat permainan akan selesai, Jongin akan mengeluarkan intelejensinya yang sesungguhnya dan meraup untung yang besar. Seorang _high roller_ tak akan protes saat kalah dengan angka yang besar. _And thats what makes it fun._

Pendapatannya dari _gambling_ sangat besar, bahkan dalam dua tahun, lelaki itu bisa membiayai kuliahnya, sekaligus memiliki sebuah apartemen. Mobil? _Nah,_ Jongin tidak memprioritaskan memiliki kendaraan, _because Seoul somehow has good public transportation_. Uangnya juga diinfestasikan untuk usaha property. Dia bukan pemilik perusahaannya, tapi propertinya tersebar dimana-mana. _Young and successful man._

Apa Jongin _bermain_ dengan wanita untuk menemani malamnya? Tidak. Kecuali untuk sesekali saja, tapi dia bukan pecandu padahal banyak wanita yag setiap malam menemaninya di meja judi, tapi tidak sampai dia bawa ke ranjang. Pernah suatu ketika dia mendapat taruhan berupa _first class lady_ _escort_ yang harga perjamnya lumayan, dia memenangkan taruhan tersebut tapi si _lady_ diberikan pada salah satu petugas _valet parking_. Jongin itu gay. Dan meskipun banyak _cute boy_ yang juga bermain di area _gambling_ itu, tidak satupun yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sampai suatu saat, tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu, seorang lelaki kurus yang sialnya _so fucking cute_ membuatnya memenangkan suatu putaran judi.

.

.

Seperti yang kuberi tahu tadi, Jongin suka sekali bermain dengan _high roller_. Suatu malam, ada seorang _high roller_ yang baru membuka permainan poker. Pemain itu terlihat sudah tua dengan perut buncit dan kulit keriputnya, sepertinya juga bukan seorang yang pintar bermain. Berbekal pemikirannya yag seperti itu, Jongin mengikuti permainan yang dibuka oleh lelaki tua itu.

Seperti biasa, Jongin akan sesekali mengalah pada permainan hingga dirasa harga taruhannya sudah cukup tinggi. Tapi sepertinya si dewi keberuntungan itu sedang berbelanja atau entah apa yang dilakukannya hingga saat Jongin berusaha untuk memenangkan permainan, dia tetap kalah. Persediaan uangnya sudah menipis, harga taruhan semakin besar dan sialnya dia tak bisa membaca gerakan lawannya. Si pak tua itu ternyata jago juga. Jongin tak akan mengatakan si perut buncit itu hebat sampai dia benar-benar kehilangan uangnya.

Putaran terakhir hampir selesai, Jongin sudah mengeluarkan isi saldonya yang terakhir untuk malam ini. Rasa frustasi sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya, dan para wanita genit yang berada di sekelilingnya terasa sangat mengganggu sekali. Otaknya berkabut, dia tak bisa berpikir jernih jika mengingat kemungkinannya untuk menang sangatlah tipis.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk membaca ekspresi lawannya, tapi perhatiannya teralihkan pada seorang pria manis yang duduk tepat di samping pria buncit itu. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat senang dengan kehadiran lelaki manis itu. Cih, tipikal pak tua mesum. Si pria tua itu terus saja menggoda lelaki manis yang duduk di sampingnya dan seperti memberikan gestur untuk membiarkan lelaki itu melihat kartunya. _Poker macam apa ini yang tidak dimainkan dengan wajah poker._

Saat matanya hendak beralih dari lawannya, Jongin seperti melihat lelaki itu mengerling padanya. _No! he's not a fucking delusional_ yang berpikir semua orang berusaha menggodanya, tapi serius! Lelaki manis itu mengerling padanya. Dengan wajah pokernya, Jongin kembali menatap lelaki manis itu, dan benar saja, sebuah kerlingan kembali diberikan padanya.

Tapi tunggu, itu bukan kerlingan menggoda biasa. Ada sesuatu di balik semua itu.

Semakin diperhatikan, semakin terasa ada sesuatu di balik tatapannya. Tapi Jongin tak mau ambil pusing dan kembali ke permainannya.

Sekarang giliran lelaki itu untuk mengeluarkan kartunya. Jongin yakin dia punya kartu yang bagus, karena kartu yang ada di tangannya tidak terlalu memuaskan. Jongin pasrah dengan kekalahan besar pertamanya, tapi keajaiban terjadi.

Kartu yang dikeluarkan oleh pria buncit itu adalah di luar ekspektasinya. Buruk, bahkan sedikit lebih buruk dari miliknya. Ini poker, dan Jongin tetap menjaga ekspresinya sampai gilirannya tiba.

Jongin menang, dan semua uang yang dipertaruhkan oleh lelaki buncit itu menjadi miliknya. Itu bukan jumlah yang kecil.

Semua bersorak untuknya dan atas kebahagiannya itu, Jongin mentraktir minuman untuk semua orang. Pendapatannya malam ini bahkan melebihi pendapatannya dalam dua minggu. Bermain dengan _high roller_ memang tak pernah mengecewakan.

Setelah bermain dan membayar tagihannya, Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang. Dia sedang menunggu mobil yag disewanya saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau harus memberiku upah."

Oh. Itu lelaki manis yang tadi.

"Hey. Mana upahku?"

Jongin menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan menahan asap rokok yang sudah memasuki paru-parunya sebelum menghembuskannya. Upah?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Upahku! Aku membuatmu menang, setidaknya beri aku sebagian dari pendapatanmu malam ini."

 _The fuck?_ Dia membuat Jongin menang, katanya? Di bagian mana?

"Sepanjang aku bermain tadi, aku tak lihat kau berkontribusi apapun dalam kemenanganku."

"Jangan sombong, tuan. Kau pikir siapa yang membuat kakek tua itu mengeluarkan kartu terburuknya? Sesungguhnya kakek itu memiliki beberapa kartu yang lebih baik dari milikmu."

Benarkah? Jadi perkiraan atas kekalahannya tadi tidak salah. _But he fucking won._ Lalu kenapa lelaki ini bilang kemenangannya itu karena dirinya?

"Kalau kau butuh uang, bilang saja. Aku akan memberimu uang."

" _don't be too high, Sir._ Aku memang meminta uangmu, tapi uang bagianku."

"Kau tak ikut bermain tadi." Rasanya Jongin mulai jengkel dan mobil yang ditunggunya tidak datang-datang. Brengsek.

"Tapi aku membuatmu menang."

"Aku menang karena permainanku send—yah sialan! Kenapa kau menjewer telingaku!" Jongin memegangi telinganya yang habis di siksa lelaki itu. _fucker_ jewerannya menyakitkan sekali.

"Cepat mana uangku? Aku mau beli makanan."

Jongin mendengus pada lelaki itu dan memberinya tatapan mendelik. "Kau masih di bawah umur, ya? Mana orangtuamu?"

"Sialan aku sudah 20 tahun! Dan aku tak punya orangtua."

"huh? Kau dibuang?"

Lelaki itu mengendikkan bahunya dan terlihat sekali tidak tertarik dengan pertanyaan Jongin.

"Kau tinggal dimana? Biar ku antar."

"Kau bahkan tak punya mobil, jangan berlagak mau mengantarku. Cepat kemarikan saja uangku!"

"Heh anak kecil! Aku tak punya mobil tapi uangku cukup banyak untuk membeli lusinan mobil!" saking kesalnya, Jongin memukul kepala lelaki manis itu, tidak kencang sih hanya untuk pelampiasannya saja.

"Sudahlah tak perlu mengantarku, mobil tak akan bisa masuk ke daerah tempatku tinggal."

"Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu tempatmu tinggal, bagaimana kalau kau ikut ke tempatku?"

"Sialan aku bukan lelaki seperti itu!"

"Memang aku bilang apa? Dasar mesum! Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk ikut ke tempatku. Aku ingin kamu menjelaskan kenapa aku harus membayarmu."

"Aku tak mau!"

"Ya sudah, aku mau pulang." Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil yang baru saja berhenti di hadapannya..

"Eh tunggu! Aku ikut!" Lelaki itu berlari menyusul Jongin dan memberikan wajah cemberut padanya. Belum Jongin memasuki mobil sewaannya, lelaki manis itu sudah mendahului masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut.

" _God,_ lelaki macam apa itu." Jongin menggerutu dan memasuki mobil itu, kemudian mobil melaju menuju apartemennya.

.

.

"Wow!"

"Gila! Mewah sekali!"

"Wah! Kau punya televise yang besar!"

"Aku pikir ini hanya ada di film!"

Sepertinya Jongin akan bertambah tua setiap kali mendengar kata-kata random yang keluar dari mulut lelaki manis yang dibawanya dari tempat judi tadi. Dia tak menyangka lelaki itu akan segitu takjubnya melihat segalal sesuatu ynag bahkan menurut Jongin adalah hal yang biasa.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa, sih? Kau bisa masuk ke area _gambling_ tapi kau seperti takjub sekali melihat benda-benda ynag ada di apartemenku. Dan bisakah kau duduk? Aku pusing melihatmu berkeliaran di ruangan ini."

Lelaki manis itu tertawa kecil dan duduk di sofa besar di seberang Jongin, tak lupa sebuah kalimat takjub tentang kenyamanan sofa itu keluar dari mulutnya. Sesungguhnya itu terlihat menggemaskan, tapi Jongin belum mengetahui siapa lelaki ini.

"Siapa namamu?"

Sehun yang sedang menikmati sofa itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang bertanya tadi. "Ah iya! Namaku Oh Sehun, aku 20 tahun."

"Sehun.." Jongin mengulang nama itu dan mengangguk. "Kenapa kau ada di tempat itu? Sepertinya kau tidak pernah berada di sana dan aku juga tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Sehun mengangguk dan menggerakkan badannya, bermain-main dengan sofa yang memantulkan berat badannya. "Itu kali pertamaku. Dan aku membuatmu menang!"

"Kau terus saja bilang kau yang membuatku menang. Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?" Jongin mengambil dua kaleng _cola_ dan memberikan salah satunya di meja depan lelaki itu, dan meminum _cola_ lainnya.

"Aku tadi meminta lelaki itu untuk mengeluarkan kartu terburuknya. Dan dia melakukannya. Sebelumnya aku melihat kartumu dan kartumu buruk sekali."

Jongin mengakui bagian kartunya buruk sekali, tapi dia masih tidak mengerti mengapa lelaki itu melakukan hal itu. "Kenapa kau meminta kakek tua itu mengeluarkan kartu yang seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja agar kau menang!"

"Kenapa?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya dan meminum _cola_ nya. Dia mengayun-ayunkan kakinya dan masih saja memandangi sekelilingnya.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Jongin setelah memperhatikan lelaki itu untuk beberapa saat.

Sehun mengangguk dan kembali meminum _cola_ nya. Dia suka _cola_ itu. hal yang jarang sekali bisa dirasakannya.

"Kau tidak pernah melihat barang-barang seperti ini?" perkataan Jongin itu mengacu pada barnag-barang yang ada di apartemennya.

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku miskin. Aku dibuang orangtuaku entah karena apa, dan aku terkadang hanya punya uang untuk satu atau dua kali makan dalam sehari. Tak ada yang mau memberiku pekerjaan karena mereka selalu bilang kalau aku anak kecil. Aku sudah besar! Aku sudah 20 tahun!"

"Lalu bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa ada di area judi tadi? Dan pakaianmu tidak terlihat seperti pakaian orang miskin."

"Ini pakaian bagusku satu-satunya, biasanya aku gunakan untuk melamar pekerjaan. Sayangnya hari ini aku di tolak lagi dan aku berjalan-jalan sampai menemukan tempat tadi. Penjaga membiarkanku masuk dan aku melihatmu. Sisanya seperti yang aku ceritakan tadi."

Jongin mengangguk mendengar cerita itu, mirip dengan ceritanya pertama kali masuk ke dunia judi, tapi sepertinya Jongin sedikit lebih beruntung karena memiliki uang lebih. "Mungkin mereka mengijinkanmu masuk karena mereka piker kau adalah lelaki pesanan."

Sebuah bantal kecil menampar pipi Jongin sesaat setelah di amengucapkan kalimat itu. Jongin tertawa dan benar-benar wajah yag dia lihat terlihat sangat imut sekali. Lelaki manis itu cemberut dengan wajah bersungut-sungut.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Maafkan aku."

"Itu tidak lucu!"

"Iya, karena itu maafkan aku."

Sehun membuang muka dan meminum _cola_ nya lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit kasar. Untungnya dia tidak tersedak.

"Tinggallah disini. Aku akan membiayaimu."

Kali ini Sehun benar-benar tersedak dengan minumannya. Apa katanya? Tinggal dengannya?

"Kita punya cerita yang sama. Aku juga di buang orangtuaku. Tapi sepertinya aku sedikit lebih beruntung darimu. Kurasa tak ada salahnya untuk berbagi."

Sehun mengedipkan matany abeberapa kali, tak percaya dengan apa yang telah diterima oleh indera pendengarannya. "Kau anak buangan juga?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Dan kau mau aku tinggal denganmu?"

Jongin mengangguk lagi.

"Hanya karena kita memiliki cerita yang sama?"

"Apa salahnya? Lagipula aku tinggal sendiri."

" _Damn!_ Aku tak tahu penjudi punya sisi manusiawi!"

"Sialan." Kali ini bantal itu mengenai wajah lelaki manis yang sedang memegang kaleng _cola._ Kaleng itu kemudian terjatuh dan isinya membasahi lantai karpet di bawahnya. Lelaki yang terkena lemparan bantal itu hanya tertawa dan kembali melemparkan batal itu ke arah pelakunya.

.

.

Begitulah cerita bagaimana Jongin dan Sehun bisa bekerja sama. _Naturally, they work together_. Jongin dengan hobinya bermain judi, dan Sehun yang membantunya sebagai balasan telah mengajaknya tinggal di apartemen mewah miliknya. Jongin memang memiliki otak yang jenius, tapi keberadaan Sehun di sekitar lawannya semakin meningkatkan kemungkinannya untuk menang.

Di balik wajahnya yang seperti anak kecil, lelaki manis itu benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya menggoda dan mengecoh lawannya. Dia bisa menggoda dengan bersih, bahkan tanpa dijamah sana-sini.

Jongin, hanya dengan wajahnya yang semakin gagah dan dewasa sudah bisa memberikan rasa intimidasi bagi lawan-lawannya, di tambah postur tubuhnya yang sempurna dan otak yag cemerlang. Kemenangan bukan hal yang sulit.

Sejak bekerja sama dengan Sehun, kemenangannya semakin besar dan Sehun juga selalu mendapatkan bagiannya.

Bisa dibilang mereka adalah _partner in crime,_ _a gambler and his shill._

Dua tahun berlalu, dan hubungan mereka masih sebatas _a gambler and his shill_ karena mereka adalah dua orang yang professional. Meski berasal dari lingkungan miskin, Jongin mengakui jika Sehun memiliki _attitude_ yang cukup "sombong" untuk bisa berada di arena judi, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang minim ekspresi membuat para lelaki maupun wanita di sana ikut menggodanya.

Jongin cemburu? Tidak. Sehun bukan miliknya, dan mereka hanya sebatas _business partner._

.

.

Atau setidaknya itulah yang selalu muncul dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

Ahra_27/11/2016

Lohaloooo apa kabar kalian semuanya. Hahahha rasanya aku ingin tertawa keras tapi di saat yang bersamaan aku ingin menangis :'((((

Lama sekali aku meninggalkan story ini, mianhae. Sulit sekali mencari waktu ya, padahal memang akunya saja yang tidak bisa mengaturnya hiks :'(

Alright chap 1 update yaaa.

Banyak istilah yang tidak dimengerti? Sebenarnya mudah sih. Tapi utnuk udahnya kujelaskan ya.

 _High roller:_ orang yang selalu mengeluarkan jumlah uang besar dalam berjudi, mereka biasanya tidak peduli dengan jumlah yang mereka keluarkan dan mereka mendapat perlakuan alias service khusus dari tempat _gambling_ nya. Misalnya kamar VIP, private jet, dsb

 _croupier:_ orang yang bertugas untuk memasang token pada meja judi.

 _poker:_ salah satu permainan _table gambling_ yang menggunakan kartu.

 _Straight:_ pilihan satu nomor pada permainan _roulette._

 _Shill:_ OH SEHUN lol okno.

XD XD XD


	3. Chapter 2

**SHILL**

 **Chapter 2**

 **KAIHUN KAIHUN KAIHUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _For those who had been waiting for like eternity_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Woah, kamar ini mewah sekali!"

"Ada _champagne_ juga!"

"Eh? Itu _champagne_ atau _wine_?"

"Gila pemandangannya indah sekali!"

"Wow kasurnya empuk!"

"Seprainya lembut sekali! Boleh ku bawa pulang?"

"Astaga bahkan kamar mandinya lebih besar dari rumah sewaku!"

"Jongin, ada kolam renangnya disini!"

"Itu namanya _jacuzzi,_ bukan kolam renang."

"Oh iya aku lupa!"

Jongin memijit pelipisnya sambil menghela nafasnya entah untuk keberapa kali. Sejak menginjakkan kakinya di hotel ini, bocah lelaki berkulit kelewat putih itu terus saja mengoceh sambil berlarian mondar-mandir sana-sini. Memegang segala sesuatu yang bisa dia pegang dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Matanya tak henti-hentinya memancarkan binar yang agaknya berlebihan untuk bocah seusianya. Dia mengaku sudah 22 tahun tahun tapi setiap kali melihat sesuatu yang baru maka tingkahnya akan lebih mirip dengan bocah 5 tahun yang baru pertama kali diajak melihat "dunia".

Sehun selalu berceloteh sendiri tiap kali melihat sesuatu yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Sebenarnya bocah itu megajak bicara Jongin, tapi lelaki tan itu lebih sering mengabaikannya, dan sepertinya Sehun juga tidak keberatan jika tidak ditanggapi. Sesekali Jongin akan merespon celotehan Sehun jika dirasa perlu. Seperti tadi, Sehun menyebut _jacuzzi_ dengan kolam renang. Berapa kali pun Sehun diingatkan mengenai _jacuzzi_ sepertinya bocah itu tidak akan pernah mengingatnya. Bahkan Jongin ragu jika bocah itu bisa mengeja _jacuzzi_ dengan benar.

Jongin sedang duduk di _coffee table_ yang berada di dekat _full glass wall,_ menikmati pemandangan malam kota penuh kelap-kelip lampu dari bangunan maupun kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Ditemani dengan segelas _champagne_ yang merupakan _welcome drink_ dari hotel ini. Dia membiarkan Sehun mondar-mandir kesana kemari mengeksplorasi seluruh isi kamar dengan tangan dan celotehan-celotehannya. Sampai dirinya merasa jengah dengan kelakuan bocah itu.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memberikan tatapan tak suka pada Jongin yang baru saja menyuruhnya berhenti melakukan apapun yang sedang dia lakukan. Bibirnya ditarik kebawah membentuk sebuah kurva tertutup, kedua alisnya menukik tajam, dan kakinya dihentakkan dengan keras.

 _Cih, apanya yang 22 tahun._

"Kau tidak asik!"

Sehun mendudukkan pantat berisinya dengan kasar di kursi yang berada di seberang meja, berhadapan dengan Jongin. Wajahnya masih dalam mode mengambeknya meskipun Jongin tidak memberikan sedikitpun perhatian padanya. Mata pria tan itu masih saja menikmati pemandangan kota sambil sesekali meminum _champagne_ nya.

"Iiiish!"

Sehun menendang tulang kering Jongin dan tersenyum licik kala Jongin mengaduh.

" _What's that for?"_

"Karena kau menyebalkan!"

"Yah!"

Teriakan Jongin tidak diindahkan oleh Sehun. Lelaki kurus itu malahan pergi dari tempat itu dan melenggangkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

"Bocah sialan."

Jongin mengumpat dibawah helaan nafasnya. Kembali menyesap minumannya dengan sedikit kasar. Sesaat kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum tipis mengingat kelakuan bocah 22 tahun yang tidak seperti 22 tahun itu.

Sehun sudah tinggal dengannya selama dua tahun sekarang. Dua tahun. Dan melihat dari kelakuannya tadi, sifat norak Sehun belum hilang, ya? Jongin pun selalu bingung dibuatnya. Kalau kalian mau tahu, semua fasilitas yang ada di hotel ini dimiliki Jongin di apartemennya, apartemen yang juga sekarang menjadi tempat tinggal Sehun. Bahkan beberapa barang miliknya lebih canggih lagi. Tapi setiap kali mereka berpindah hotel dan berpindah negara, Sehun tak pernah bisa menghentikan celotehannya mengenai benda ini dan itu, betapa luasnya ruangan ini dan itu, betapa mengkilatnya barang ini dan itu.

Ya, mereka sering menginap di berbagai macam hotel di berbagai negara, selalu bintang lima tentunya. Atau _five star plus diamond_. Tak ada alasan lain selain untuk penginapan mereka selama bertanding _casino_. Selama dua tahun, sudah beberapa negara dikunjungi Sehun, beberapa kali pula dia mendapat banyak bonus karena Jongin memenangkan angka yang besar dalam taruhannya. _Kemenangan itu juga karenaku!_ Ya, Sehun tak pernah lupa mengatakan itu setiap kali Jongin memenangkan perjudian.

Pertama kali naik pesawat, Sehun berisik minta ampun. Awalnya lelaki itu terlihat sangat antusias saat mereka sampai di bandara. Dia tak henti-hentinya mengatakan _woah, wow, keren (_ atau apapun kalimat ekslamasi yang menggambarkan kekaguman) saat dia melihat pesawat dari dekat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Bibir kecilnya menganga dan matanya membola. Jujur, dia (sedikit) memalukan kala itu sampai-sampai Jongin memakai kacamata hitam dan maskernya, pura-pura tidak kenal setiap kali lelaki itu menyebut namanya. Nyaris di setiap kalimatnya terselip nama Jongin. _Jongin lihat ada ini, Jongin lihat ada itu,_ dan sebagai macamnya.

Ocehan lelaki itu terhenti saat pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mulai bergerak untuk melakukan proses _take off_. Lelaki pucat itu terlihat semakin pucat saat merasakan pesawat melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai terangkat dari daratan. Sehun merapatkan kedua tangannya, berdoa pada Tuhan manapun sebanyak-banyaknya sampai akhirnya dia tak tahan dan mulai memenuhi telinga Jongin dengan celotehan-celotehannya. _Kita tak akan jatuh, kan? Kumohon, aku belum mau mati. Shit, Jongin aku belum mau mati!_

Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, menundukkan kepala dan semakin mengeratkan maskernya saat penumpang yang lain mulai merasa risih dengan bisikan tertahan Sehun yang lebih mirip seperti dirinya menahan teriakan saat jarinya terjepit pintu. Mereka berada di _bussiness class_ yang notabene penumpangnya sangat tenang dengan segala keangkuhan mereka. Dan disini Sehun, mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat dan khidmat sambil mengoceh tak jelas.

Pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di hotel berbintang lima, Sehun kembali menunjukkan wajah noraknya sembari melihat-lihat sekelilingnya dengan takjub. Untungnya saat itu nyaris tengah malam, tak terlalu banyak orang di _lobby,_ hanya beberapa orangtua dan karyawan yang ada disana. Tapi tetap saja Jongin merasa malu melihat tingkah lelaki yang dibawanya, jadilah dia pura-pura tidak mengenalnya dan nyaris meninggalkan Sehun di _lobby._ Untung saat Jongin menaiki _lift_ Sehun menyadarinya dan cepat-cepat menyusul sebelum pintu _lift_ tertutup.

Setelah kejadian itu, Jongin "menasehati" Sehun untuk menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya tiap kali mereka datang ke tempat baru atau apapun. Sebisa mungkin Sehun harus membungkam mulutnya dan menampilkan wajah tidak tertarik. _Act like a noble,_ kata Jongin.

 _Well,_ sikap menyembunyikan itu hanya bisa Sehun tahan saat di luaran, saat mereka tidak berdua. Saat sudah berdua maka rem mulut Sehun seperti tidak berfungsi dan pedal gas mulutnya seperti lepas kendali.

Jongin tak keberatan dengan hal itu, hanya kadang-kadang jika Jongin terlampau lelah maka dia akan menyuruhnya untuk diam dan pada akhirnya Jongin akan selalu mendapat tendangan di tulang keringnya, entah itu kaki kiri maupun kaki kanan. Sehun senang sekali menendang kakinya.

Jongin? _Well,_ tak banyak hal yang berubah darinya selama dua tahun ini. Dia tetap Jongin yang selalu memenangkan perjudiannya ( _ini juga karenaku!_ Kata Sehun), tetap dermawan seperti biasanya, tetap tidak bermain dengan wanita maupun pria, tetap irit bicaranya. Yah, masih seperti Jongin yang dulu. _Oh,_ ada beberapa kebiasaannya yang bertambah. Dia senang minum alkohol dan merokok sekarang.

Entah kebiasaannya itu muncul sejak kapan, yang jelas sekrang Jongin sudah seperti ketagihan dengan rasa dan aroma yang dimiliki dua benda perusak tubuh itu. Bahkan sekrang Jongin memiliki sebuah _liquor cabinet_ yang berisikan berbagai macam koleksi minumannya. Berbagai merek dari berbagai tahun.

Hampir setiap hari Jongin meminum alkoholnya. Tergantung inginnya apa dan seberapa. Dia biasanya hanya meminum satu atau dua gelas. Tapi kalau dia sedang tidak mood maka dia bisa minum sampai berbotol-botol. Tanpa diketahuinya ternyata lelaki itu memiliki batas toleransi yang tinggi terhadap minuman semacam itu. lelaki itu tidak mudah mabuk. Mabuk pun lelaki itu masih mudah untuk dikendalikan, paling-paling tidur untuk waktu yang sangat lama dan bangun dengan sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Sehun sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat Jongin mabuk dan apa yang harus disiapkannya saat Jongin bangun keesokan harinya. Sehun sendiri tak pernah menyentuh alkohol dan dia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa orang membuang-buang uang untuk mabuk-mabukan.

Perihal Jongin yang merokok, itu juga sangat sulit untuk diketahui dari mana asalnya. Seingat Sehun, dulu Jongin tidak merokok dan sama sekali tidak ada bau rokok di apartemennya. Tapi beberapa minggu setelah dirinya tinggal disana, dia melihat Jongin merokok. Awalnya hanya sekali dua kali, tapi lama kelamaan menjadi rutin dan gilanya lelaki itu bisa menghabiskan dua bungkus dalam sehari, bukan dua batang lagi. Setiap kali ditanya kenapa dia merokok, Jongin pasti menjawab _mulutku sepat._ Sehun pernah membuang rokok yang ada di bibir Jongin, menginjaknya sampai mati dan menjejalkan sebuah stroberi ke mulut Jongin yang masih sedikit terbuka.

" _Aku tak suka bau rokok!"_

" _Tapi aku suka."_

" _Kalau begitu jangan merokok saat ada aku."_

" _Tapi ini apartemenku. Sesukaku."_

" _Iish!"_

Dan berakhirlah percakapan itu dengan tulang kering kaki kiri Jongin menjadi pelampiasan tendangan kaki Sehun.

Mereka sedang ada di Hongkong sekarang. Akan ada turnamen judi besar yang dimulai dua hari lagi. Mereka sengaja datang lebih awal karena ingin berkeliling sambil mencoba bertaruh dengan beberapa orang disana sebelum bertanding. Hitung-hitung pemanasan sekaligus melatih kelihaian Sehun. Sebenarnya kemampuan bocah kurus itu sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Dia pandai memberi kode-kode juga pandai berakting dan merayu. Merayu agar lawan Jongin tertarik padanya dan dapat dialihkan perhatiannya, dan berakting, _uhm,_ untuk berjaga-jaga jika kejadian yang dulu terulang kembali.

Sehun nyaris tertangkap oleh si pemilik _casino_ waktu awal-awal dia masih baru menjadi _shill_ Jongin. Pemilik _casino_ merasa curiga dengan Jongin yang selalu menang dan Sehun yang terus menerus menempeli siapapun yang menjadi lawan Jongin. Sehun didatangi oleh _security_ dan hampir saja didenda dan didepak oleh si pemilik _casino_ jika saja dia tidak mengeluarkan kemampuan beraktingnya. Jongin tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Sehun saat dia dibawa ke ruang belakang, tapi beberapa menit kemudian Sehun keluar dengan wajah tersenyumnya. Sehun bilang segalanya bisa diatasi dengan akting kelas A miliknya, tanpa dijamah dan diinterogasi terlalu lama.

Sebenarnya memiliki _shill_ atau memenangkan banyak perjudian di satu malam bukanlah sebuah masalah maupun pelanggaran. Tapi jika satu permainan terus menerus dimenangkan oleh satu orang, dan harga taruhan menjadi tinggi atau terlalu tinggi, maka pihak _casino_ akan dirugikan. Kebanyakan orang akan mundur saat mengetahui seseorang adalah seorang _hot_ , dan hal ini berimbas pada menurunnya perputaran uang di _casino_ itu. belum lagi jika yang menjadi lawan _hot_ itu adalah seorang _high roller,_ maka kerugiannya bisa berlipat-lipat. _High roller_ memang akan sangat mudah mengeluarkan angka taruhan dan mereka tak memiliki keberatan untuk melipatgandakan angka tersebut. Tapi uang _high roller_ tidak sepenuhnya miliknya sendiri. Beberapa dari mereka meminjam uang dari pihak _casino._ Jika mereka menang, tentunya keuntungan untuk _high roller_ dan juga pihak _casino,_ tapi saat mereka kalah dengan angka tinggi maka tamatlah riwayatnya. Oleh karena itu, _high roller_ lebih dikenal sebagai istilah untuk orang-orang yang boros.

Jongin masih memandangi pemandangan kota dihadapannya, masih sibuk dengan pikirannya yang entah apa isinya. Minuman di gelasnya sudah berubah menjadi lebih transparan karena es yang mencair. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menengokkan kepalanya, ke arah Sehun yang menghampirinya dengan menggunakan _bathrobe_ putih, sendal kamar dan sebuah handuk putih kecil di genggamannya.

" _Jacuzzi_ nya nyaman sekali! Aku sampi lupa waktu. Lihat, kulit jariku mengeriput!"

Kata Sehun sambil mendudukkan kembali dirinya di kursi tadi, mengangkat sedikit tangannya untuk memamerkan keriput-keriput itu pada Jongin.

Jongin tidak bergeming dari posisinya, matanya memperhatikan Sehun yang masih bercerita entah tentang apa, karena Jongin sedang kehilangan fokusnya.

 _Rambut basah, kulit lembut, mata ynag mengedip indah, hidung sempurna, pipi kemerahan, bibir merah muda yang terus saja mengoceh, bathrobe yang bahkan tiak bisa menyembunyikan dada putih bersihnya.._

.

.

.

Brengsek. Sepertinya Jongin butuh rokok sekarang.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana pertandingan _gambling_ dimulai. Setelah makan malam yang diantar ke kamar mereka, Jongin dan Sehun sedang memantapkan lagi strategi mereka. Sehun setengah malas mendengar perkataan Jongin, karena lelaki manis itu masih kesal dengan permintaannya yang ditolak oleh lelaki itu. Lihat saja, wajahnya masih menunjukkan raut masam dan alis mata yang menukik. Tangannya terlipat di dada dengan posisi yang angkuh.

"Did you even listen to what I've said?"

"No."

Pria tan di ruangan itu menghela nafasnya dengan lelah. Dia menutup matanya sesaat untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Lelaki manis di hadapannya ini memang memiliki tingkah laku yang lain daripada yang lain. Coba bandingkan, anak miskin mana yang berani bersikap angkuh pada orang yang sudah memberinya tempat tinggal layak dan fasilitas super mewah? Memang Jongin tidak protes, hanya saja tingkahnya terkadang di luar nalar Jongin.

"And why is that?"

"Karena kau tidak memperbolehkanku makan di restaurant!"

"Kenapa harus kesana sedangkan makanannya bisa diantar kesini."

"Tapi aku maunya makan disana!"

"Kalau begitu sana pergi makan disana."

"Aku sudah kenyang."

"Lalu apalagi masalahmu? Kau bahkan sudah memakan semua menu yang diantarkan kesini."

"Ish! Kau memang tidak menyenangkan!"

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya dan meminum _champagne_ yang ada di hadapannya, memperhatikan Sehun yang menggembungkan pipinya dan semakin mempertajam sudut alis matanya karena kesal. Sesungguhnya Jongin sangat ingin tertawa melihat tingkah lelaki manis dihadapannya saat seperti ini. Meski tak mau mengakuinya, Jongin setuju dengan pemikiran bahwa Sehun terlihat menggemaskan saat sedang kesal seperti ini. Itulah sebabnya Jongin terkadang menolak permintaan lelaki itu.

Bukan hal yang sulit untuk Jongin memenuhi apa yang diminta oleh Sehun. Lelaki manis itu tak pernah meminta hal yang macam-macam, tidak juga meminta barang yang mahal. Bahkan sepertinya barang termahal yang dimintanya adalah sepatu _sneaker_ bermerk _Louis Vuitton_ yang harganya hanya sekedar 18 juta. Sisanya, semua barang-barang yang dimiliki Sehun adalah pemberian Jongin. Ohiya, Jongin juga tak pernah lupa memberikan bagian uang pendapatan berjudi mereka, dia akan langsung mengirimkannya ke rekening Sehun.

"Ganti bajumu. Kau harus berangkat lebih awal kali ini. Aku akan menyusul satu jam lagi."

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Tak lupa sebelum berdiri dia menendang tulang kering kaki kiri Jongin. Jongin hanya menghela nafasnya dan membiarkan lelaki itu masuk ke ruang ganti di kamar mereka.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian Sehun keluar dari ruang gantinya, dengan berbalut setelan _tuxedo_ berwarna putih dan sepatu kulit hitam klasiknya. Sebuah dasi kupu-kupu hitam bertengger dengan manis melingkari kerah di leher jenjangnya. Rambut kecoklatannya disisir dan ditata hingga menghasilkan sebuah poni yang menutupi keningnya. Wajahnya bersih tanpa polesan kecuali sentuhan _face spray_ untuk menjaga kelembaban kulitnya, serta seulas _lip balm_ yang membuat bibir tipisnya "sedikit" lebih menggoda. Menurut Sehun, penampilan _innocent_ dan make up yang tidak berlebihan akan membuat orang lebih tertarik padanya dan tak akan mencurigainya secara berlebihan. Tidak seperti wanita-wanita ber _makeup_ tebal yang bahkan dirinya sulit membedakan antara _shill_ atau memang hanya wanita penggoda.

Jongin masih duduk di kursinya saat Sehun keluar dari balik pintu dengan penampilan barunya. Dia hanya memperhatikan Sehun untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemandangan kota. Dia mengambil rokoknya, menyelipkannya diantara kedua bibir _plump_ nya dan memantikkan api dari pemantik sebelum menghisap rokok tersebut. Dia menghirup asap itu dalam-dalam, meresapi rasa dan aromanya sebelum menghembuskannya kembali ke udara tanpa menghiraukan Sehun yang sudah memulai ceramahnya mengenai rokok dan bahayanya bagi tubuh.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan merokok saat ada aku!"

Sehun menghampirinya dengan wajah masam sambil memasang jam tangan _Rolex_ di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Lelaki manis itu berdiri di samping kursi Jongin dan memberikan _death glare_ pada batang berasap yang bertengger di bibir lelaki tan itu.

"Kau kan sudah mau pergi."

"Aku masih disini."

"Kalau begitu pergi sekarang."

"Tidak sebelum kau mematikannya. Kemarikan!"

Tangan Sehun terulur untuk meminta rokok itu, hanya mendapatkan balasan berupa Jongin yang semakin kuat menghisap rokoknya.

"Jongin!"

Sehun menarik bahu Jongin agar lelaki itu sedikit menghadapnya. Jongin hanya menampilkan wajah malas yang seakan berkata _apa_ tanpa minat. Lelaki manis itu berusaha mengambil batang rokok dari bibir Jongin, tapi jemari lentiknya kalah cepat dengan tangan Jongin yang terlebih dahulu mengapit rokok itu dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Sehun.

"Kemarikan!"

Jongin semakin mejauhkan tangannya dari tangan Sehun tiap kali lelaki itu berusaha mengambil rokoknya. Sehun terus saja mengucapkan _kemarikan kemarikan kemarikan_ tanpa henti.

Merasa lelah dengan tingkah Sehun yang terus saja berusaha mengambil rokoknya, Jongin menarik tengkuk Sehun dan membuatnya berbungkuk hingga wajah mereka sejajar. Jongin membungkam bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya sendiri, menghentikan kata _kemarikan_ secara paksa di tengahnya. Sehun membeku dengan posisinya yang membungkuk dan matanya yang melebar merasakan bibir _plump_ milik Jongin diatas bibirnya. Bibir itu nyatanya lembut meskipun terlihat kering.

Untuk beberapa detik mereka bertahan dengan posisi itu tanpa ada yang bergerak, hingga Jongin mulai menggerakkan bibirnya secara perlahan. Dia tersenyum tipis saat merasa Sehun tidak menjauh dari ciumannya. Lelaki berkulit tan itu menarik tengkuk Sehun untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka dan membuka bibirnya untuk perlahan-lahan mulai mengulum bibir yang selama ini selalu saja mengocehinya.

 _Bibirnya memang manis seperti dugaanku._

Jongin menyesap bibir bawah Sehun dan mengulumnya perlahan, meresapi rasa manis yang entah dari _lip balm_ yang digunakan Sehun atau memang bibirnya semanis itu. Lidahnya sesekali menyapu permukaan lembut bibir lelaki itu dan tangannya yang secara perlahan mengusap tengkuknya untuk mebuatnya tenang.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan tangan Jongin pada tengkuknya malah semakin membuat sehun merinding. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang merasakan ciuman pertamanya yang terjadi begitu cepat. Dia ingin memutus ciuman itu, tapi bibir Jongin begitu menenangkan sekaligus asing dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Rasa nikotin yang bercampur dengan Jongin memberikan sensasi tersendiri dalam ciuman yang dialaminya. Secara refleks, Sehun membuka bibirnya saat lidah Jongin semakin lincah menjilati bibirnya, membiarkan daging tak bertulang itu perlahan memasuki gua hangatnya. Sehun dapat semakin jelas merasakan nikotin dan hangatnya lidah Jongin. Kakinya mulai melemas tia kali Jongin menentuh sudut-sudut di dalam mulutnya, mengabsen gigi-ginya dan menyapa lidahnya yang bahkan tak berani bergerak sedikitpun.

Mata Jongin menutup seperti menghayati dan menghapal dengan baik rasa yang dimiliki lelaki berkulit pucat itu, memiringkan kepalanya agar ciumannya lebih dalam.

Jongin memutus ciuman mereka setelah menjilat bibir kemerahan milik Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya. Dia memalingkan pandangannya dari Sehun, membiarkan dirinya menenangkan pikirannya sendiri. Rokoknya dia matikan diatas asbak dan berdiri dari kursinya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tertegun di posisinya.

.

.

.

 _23.45 PM_

 _HK underground Casino_

Jongin tiba di _casino_ tempat diadakannya pertandingan nyaris tengah malam. Meskipun ini adalah pertandingan _gambling_ illegal, semua yang hadir di area ini mengenakan pakaian formal layaknya menghadiri sebuah pesta jamuan makan malam. Jongin mengenakan sepasang _jet black tuxedo_ yang serasi dengan celana panjangnya. Kemejanya berwarna hitam dan dihiasi sebuah _silky black tie_. Rambutnya ditata keatas hingga menampilkan dahinya yang maskulin. Sepatunya mengkilat tiap kali dia melangkahkan kakinya.

Area ini tidak terlalu sesak seperti kebanyakan area _underground gambling_ yang biasa didatanginya karena malam ini area ini khusus diadakan untuk pertandingan dan mereka yang ingin bergabung harus memesan tiket dan undangan terlebih dahulu. Jongin mendapatkan undangan untuk bertaruh sedangkan Sehun memesan tiket untuk menonton dan "meramaikan suasana". Bicara soal Sehun, lelaki berkulit tan itu belum melihat penampakan Sehun di area ini sama sekali. Setelah meninggalkannya ke kamar mandi, Jongin yakin jika Sehun sudah pergi dari kamar mereka karena dia bisa mendengar suara pintu utama yang terbuka dan tertutup. Sehun tersesat? Tak mungkin, karena Jongin sudah memesankan seorang _chauffeur_ untuk mengantarkan lelaki itu ke _casino_. Dimana bocah itu?

Jongin duduk di salah satu meja bar sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arena _casino_ ini setelah memesan minumannya. _Casino_ ini sangat megah untuk kelas _underground,_ dan sedikit aneh mengapa _casino_ ini tidak digrebek mengingat statusnya yang illegal. Pemilik dan pekerja di sini pasti bermain kotor dengan apparat, hal biasa dalam dunia _underground._ Lagipula siapa yang tak mau uang dengan cuma-cuma dalam jumlah besar tanpa usaha apapun? Aparat denga perut buncit pasti menyukainya. Sesekali Jonngin menegak minumannya, masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan malas. Otaknya masih belum mau melakukan _gambling_ apapun saat ini. Ada beberapa meja yang ramai dan penuh dengan keriuhan, sepertinya ada permainan yang seru disana, tapi Jongin tidak tertarik. Matany ajuga bisa melihat beberap awanita berpakaian terlalu terbuka dan beberapa pria manis yang diberikan berlembar-lembar uang dari salah satu pemain. _Cih, dasar high roller tak berotak._ Jongin tak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran para _high roller_ super boros yang menghambur-hamburkan uang tanpa alasan yang jelas, tak peduli jika mereka kalah dalam angka yang fantastis. Bukannya Jongin pelit, tapi Jongin tak suka yang namanya kekalahan.

Bagi Jongin, lebih menyenangkan melawan seorang _hot_ yang royal dibandingkan dengan _high roller_ yang bodoh meskipun harga taruhannya sama. Berjudi dengan _hot_ itu sangat menantang, mereka menggunakan otak dan uang mereka secara _balance_ dan kadang ada beberapa _hot_ yang juga pelit sehingga Jongin harus mencari akal untuk membuat mereka mengeluarkan angka yang lebih besar. Hal itu menyenangkan baginya.

Tentu, keberadaan Sehun memang berguna untuk mengecoh lawannya. Tapi sebenarnya Jongin juga mengerti lawannya tanpa perlu melihat kode dari Sehun. Lalu mengapa tetap menggunakan Sehun sebagai _shill_ nya kalau dia sudah mengerti? Anggap saja Jongin senang melihat Sehun mengerling memberi kode padanya secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari posisi lawannya.

Mata tajam Jongin menangkap keberadaan Sehun yang tengah mendekati salah seorang pemain di meja 53. Pemain itu terlihat masih muda dan cukup tampan, mungkin sekitar empat tahun lebih tua dari Jongin. Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Sehun mendekati lelaki itu. Biasanya Sehun hanya akan menggoda pria tua yang buncit, genit dan seperti tak berotak tapi berduit banyak. Tapi kali ini jauh sekali dari kebiasaannya. Jujur Jongin katakan, pria itu tampan. Dengan rambut pirang yang ditata ke belakang dengan rapi, alis mata tebal yang tajam dan sepasang mata yang tajam. Rahangnya juga tegas dan postur tubuhnya terlihat tegap. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak terlihat bodoh ataupun boros. Sangat elegan. Sepertinya Jongin pernah bertemu dengannya di salah satu _casino_ di Vegas. Tapi Jongin bukanlah tipe orang yang peduli dengan sekitarnya.

Jongin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju meja 53 dan duduk tepat di seberang lelaki yang sedang digoda Sehun. Dengan kedatangan Jongin di meja itu, meja yang tadinya sudah cukup penuh itu menjadi lebih penuh lagi. Mereka yang menonton mulai melakukan _gambling_ untuk bertaruh siapa yang akan menang malam ini. Jongin bertatap mata dengan lelaki yang kini telah merangkul pinggang Sehun dan menampilkan sebuah seringai licik. Jongin ingat sekarang. Itu Kris Wu, salah satu _hot_ yang dimiliki Hongkong.

Brengsek. Jongin yakin Sehun tahu siapa lelaki itu, tapi dia tak mengerti mengapa lelaki berkulit kelewat putih itu berada di sekelilingnya. Kris Wu bukan orang sembarangan. Tipe bermainnya nyaris mirip dengan Jongin sendiri. Lelaki itu tak mudah kalah dan selalu saja ad acara dia membalikkan keadaan. Jongin mengakui kalau Kris Wu jenius. Jongin sekarang ingat bahwa dul dia pernah menonton permainannya di media _online_ dulu. Dia sangat ingin mencoba bermain dengannya, tapi keberadaan Sehun dalam rangkulan lawannya itu membuatnya ragu. Jongin tak yakin bisa bermain dengan kepala dingin malam ini.

.

.

.

Permainan baru dimulai beberapa saat dan rasanya Jongin ingin sekali meninju wajah Kris karena tangannya yang terus saja menggerayangi pinggang dan bahu Sehun. Lelaki itu juga terus saja membisikkan entah kalimat apa yang membuat Sehun tersipu seperti itu. Jangan salah, dulu Jongin juga pernah meninju salah satu lawannya di Seoul setelah permainan karena lelaki itu berani menyentuh Sehun. Tapi Jongin menggunakan alibi "Jangan berani menantangku dan bermain curang denganku" meski saat itu Jongin yang memenangkan taruhannya.

Selama bermain Jongin terus menerus memperhatikan interaksi dua orang yang berada di seberangnya. Meski wajahnya tetap datar, dalam pikirannya dia terus mengutuk apapun yang dilakukan Kris pada Sehun. Dia juga mengutuk Sehun yang benar-benar tak menghiraukan keberadaannya. Lelaki dengan _tuxedo_ putih itu sibuk berbisik-bisik dengan Kris dan menunjukkan tawa genitnya. Gila. Jongin rasanya ingin mengurung lelaki itu di kamarnya.

Tak peduli menang atau kalah, satu hal yang ingin dilakukan Jongin setelah ini adalah meninju Kris Wu. Berakhir dengan adu jotos pun rasanya Jongin tak keberatan. Untuk sekarang, mari bermain secara profesional dan abaikan keberadaan Sehun di hadapannya.

.

.

Seperti yang Jongin katakan sebelumnya, bermain dengan _hot_ itu selalu menantang. Dan bermain dengan Kris Wu malam ini lebih menantang dari permainan manapun yang pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya.

Seperti dugaannya, Kris Wu memang jenius. Tanpa diberitahu pun Jongin yakin bahwa Kris Wu bisa membaca beberapa taktik yang akan Jongin gunakan dalam permainan mereka. Permainan mereka sangat ketat, _neck and neck_. Bahkan taruhan penonton atas permainan mereka pun merupakan taruhan tertinggi malam itu.

Dan diluar dugannya, Sehun benar-benar tak berguna malam ini. Lelaki manis itu benar-benar tidak menghiraukan keberadaannya, tidak melihat ke arahnya. Jongin sendiri ragu jika Sehun menyadari bahwa lawan dari Kris Wu yang semalaman digodanya adalah Jongin.

Setelah permainan yang menguras emosi dan kesabarannya, Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak bermain lagi malam itu. Dia hanya menghabiskan waktu malamnya di bar, memesan beberapa alkohol sambil menonton beberapa permainan yang dilakukan orang lain. Banyak yang menantangnya untuk bermain tapi Jongin menolak semuanya. _Moodnya_ sedang tidak baik dan sangat tidak dianjurkan berjudi dalam keadaan seperti itu. Uangmu bisa terkuras tanpa kau sadari. Jongin tak tahu dimana keberadaan Setelah permainan itu. Mungkin kembali ke hotel terlebih dahulu seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel hampir jam setengah tiga pagi dan tidak mendapati Sehun disana. Dia mengganti pakaiannya ke pakaian tidurnya dan mengambil segelas jus jeruk dari kulkas karena merasa dirinya sudah agak mabuk dari minumannya tadi. Dia tak mau bangun dengan sakit kepala berat nantinya dan Sehun tak ada disini untuk menyiapkan obatnya.

Bel kamarnya tiba-tiba berdenting. Jongin mengernyit mempertanyakan siapa yang bertamu di pagi buta seperti ini. Jongin yakin itu bukan Sehun, karena Sehun memiliki kuncinya sendiri dan Sehun tak pernah memencet bel. Dengan malas Jongin berdiri dari kursinya karena tamu itu seperti tidak sabaran memencet bel yang membuat pendengarannya terganggu.

Apa yang ada di hadapannya tak pernah ada di bayangannya sama sekali. Kris Wu, masih dengan setelan jasnya saat bermain tadi berdiri di depan pintu kamar hotelnya dengan Sehun yang menggelayut di pundaknya. Sehun terlihat tertawa tidak jelas dan Jongin bisa mendengar suara cegukan darinya. Rambutnya berantakan dan Jongin tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Jangan salah paham, aku hanya mengantarkan dia."

Kalimat yang keluar dari Kris itu seperti sebuah jawaban yang menjawab wajah penuh tanya dari Jongin.

"Tenanglah, aku tak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya menjamunya dengan segelas _vodka_. Aku tak tahu dia tak pernah mencoba alkohol sebelumnya. Yah seperti yang kau lihat, dia mabuk. _So, here._ "

Jongin menerima tubuh Sehun yang diberikan padanya, sedikit kesulitan dengan Sehun yang tiba-tiba menggeliat dan memeluknya sambil meneriakkan namanya.

Jongin tak sempat menanyakan Kris bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau Sehun sekamar dengannya karena lelaki itu sudah menghilang di koridor. Joongin menutup pintu kamar mereka dan memapah Sehun untuk membaringkannya di kasur. Sangat sulit melakukannya karena Sehun terus saja menariknya.

"Jongin!"

Tanpa diduga, Sehun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jongin dan mencium bibirnya.

.

.

.

Ahra_25/03/17

Annyeonghamnida. Hai. Halo. Hi. Hello.

Iya aku tahu, aku menelantarkan cerita ini sangat lama. Bahkan terlalu lama.

Awalnya cerita ini mau ku hapus karena aku seperti kehilangan keinginan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Tapi terlalu banyak review dari kalian membuatku tak tega. Dan teman-temanku juga bilang untuk tidak menghapus cerita ini.

Aku minta maaf karena lama sekali menyentuhnya. Jika ini tidak sesuai ekspektasi kalian aku juga sangat menyayangkannya. Aku mengetik ini dalam waktu 3 jam. Jangan mengharapkan apa-apa dari waktu sesingkat itu hahaha.

P.S.: aku selalu tak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu, tapi aku antara senang dan bingung saat kalian terlihat excited dan menunggu cerita ini. gomawo and mianhae (bows)

P.S.S.: ini tengah malam dan aku lapar =_=


	4. Chapter 3

**SHILL**

 **Chapter 3**

 **KAIHUN KAIHUN KAIHUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I don't even know what I'm doing anymore_

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana pertandingan _gambling_ dimulai. Setelah makan malam yang diantar ke kamar mereka, Jongin dan Sehun sedang memantapkan lagi strategi mereka. Sehun setengah malas mendengar perkataan Jongin, karena lelaki manis itu masih kesal dengan permintaannya yang ditolak oleh lelaki itu. Lihat saja, wajahnya masih menunjukkan raut masam dan alis mata yang menukik. Tangannya terlipat di dada dengan posisi yang angkuh.

"Did you even listen to what I've said?"

"No."

Pria tan di ruangan itu menghela nafasnya dengan lelah. Dia menutup matanya sesaat untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Lelaki manis di hadapannya ini memang memiliki tingkah laku yang lain daripada yang lain. Coba bandingkan, anak miskin mana yang berani bersikap angkuh pada orang yang sudah memberinya tempat tinggal layak dan fasilitas super mewah? Memang Jongin tidak protes, hanya saja tingkahnya terkadang di luar nalar Jongin.

"And why is that?"

"Karena kau tidak memperbolehkanku makan di restaurant!"

"Kenapa harus kesana sedangkan makanannya bisa diantar kesini."

"Tapi aku maunya makan disana!"

"Kalau begitu sana pergi makan disana."

"Aku sudah kenyang."

"Lalu apalagi masalahmu? Kau bahkan sudah memakan semua menu yang diantarkan kesini."

"Ish! Kau memang tidak menyenangkan!"

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya dan meminum _champagne_ yang ada di hadapannya, memperhatikan Sehun yang menggembungkan pipinya dan semakin mempertajam sudut alis matanya karena kesal. Sesungguhnya Jongin sangat ingin tertawa melihat tingkah lelaki manis dihadapannya saat seperti ini. Meski tak mau mengakuinya, Jongin setuju dengan pemikiran bahwa Sehun terlihat menggemaskan saat sedang kesal seperti ini. Itulah sebabnya Jongin terkadang menolak permintaan lelaki itu.

Bukan hal yang sulit untuk Jongin memenuhi apa yang diminta oleh Sehun. Lelaki manis itu tak pernah meminta hal yang macam-macam, tidak juga meminta barang yang mahal. Bahkan sepertinya barang termahal yang dimintanya adalah sepatu _sneaker_ bermerk _Louis Vuitton_ yang harganya hanya sekedar 18 juta. Sisanya, semua barang-barang yang dimiliki Sehun adalah pemberian Jongin. Ohiya, Jongin juga tak pernah lupa memberikan bagian uang pendapatan berjudi mereka, dia akan langsung mengirimkannya ke rekening Sehun.

"Ganti bajumu. Kau harus berangkat lebih awal kali ini. Aku akan menyusul satu jam lagi."

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Tak lupa sebelum berdiri dia menendang tulang kering kaki kiri Jongin. Jongin hanya menghela nafasnya dan membiarkan lelaki itu masuk ke ruang ganti di kamar mereka.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian Sehun keluar dari ruang gantinya, dengan berbalut setelan _tuxedo_ berwarna putih dan sepatu kulit hitam klasiknya. Sebuah dasi kupu-kupu hitam bertengger dengan manis melingkari kerah di leher jenjangnya. Rambut kecoklatannya disisir dan ditata hingga menghasilkan sebuah poni yang menutupi keningnya. Wajahnya bersih tanpa polesan kecuali sentuhan _face spray_ untuk menjaga kelembaban kulitnya, serta seulas _lip balm_ yang membuat bibir tipisnya "sedikit" lebih menggoda. Menurut Sehun, penampilan _innocent_ dan make up yang tidak berlebihan akan membuat orang lebih tertarik padanya dan tak akan mencurigainya secara berlebihan. Tidak seperti wanita-wanita ber _makeup_ tebal yang bahkan dirinya sulit membedakan antara _shill_ atau memang hanya wanita penggoda.

Jongin masih duduk di kursinya saat Sehun keluar dari balik pintu dengan penampilan barunya. Dia hanya memperhatikan Sehun untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemandangan kota. Dia mengambil rokoknya, menyelipkannya diantara kedua bibir _plump_ nya dan memantikkan api dari pemantik sebelum menghisap rokok tersebut. Dia menghirup asap itu dalam-dalam, meresapi rasa dan aromanya sebelum menghembuskannya kembali ke udara tanpa menghiraukan Sehun yang sudah memulai ceramahnya mengenai rokok dan bahayanya bagi tubuh.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan merokok saat ada aku!"

Sehun menghampirinya dengan wajah masam sambil memasang jam tangan _Rolex_ di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Lelaki manis itu berdiri di samping kursi Jongin dan memberikan _death glare_ pada batang berasap yang bertengger di bibir lelaki tan itu.

"Kau kan sudah mau pergi."

"Aku masih disini."

"Kalau begitu pergi sekarang."

"Tidak sebelum kau mematikannya. Kemarikan!"

Tangan Sehun terulur untuk meminta rokok itu, hanya mendapatkan balasan berupa Jongin yang semakin kuat menghisap rokoknya.

"Jongin!"

Sehun menarik bahu Jongin agar lelaki itu sedikit menghadapnya. Jongin hanya menampilkan wajah malas yang seakan berkata _apa_ tanpa minat. Lelaki manis itu berusaha mengambil batang rokok dari bibir Jongin, tapi jemari lentiknya kalah cepat dengan tangan Jongin yang terlebih dahulu mengapit rokok itu dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Sehun.

"Kemarikan!"

Jongin semakin mejauhkan tangannya dari tangan Sehun tiap kali lelaki itu berusaha mengambil rokoknya. Sehun terus saja mengucapkan _kemarikan kemarikan kemarikan_ tanpa henti.

Merasa lelah dengan tingkah Sehun yang terus saja berusaha mengambil rokoknya, Jongin menarik tengkuk Sehun dan membuatnya berbungkuk hingga wajah mereka sejajar. Jongin membungkam bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya sendiri, menghentikan kata _kemarikan_ secara paksa di tengahnya. Sehun membeku dengan posisinya yang membungkuk dan matanya yang melebar merasakan bibir _plump_ milik Jongin diatas bibirnya. Bibir itu nyatanya lembut meskipun terlihat kering.

Untuk beberapa detik mereka bertahan dengan posisi itu tanpa ada yang bergerak, hingga Jongin mulai menggerakkan bibirnya secara perlahan. Dia tersenyum tipis saat merasa Sehun tidak menjauh dari ciumannya. Lelaki berkulit tan itu menarik tengkuk Sehun untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka dan membuka bibirnya untuk perlahan-lahan mulai mengulum bibir yang selama ini selalu saja mengocehinya.

 _Bibirnya memang manis seperti dugaanku._

Jongin menyesap bibir bawah Sehun dan mengulumnya perlahan, meresapi rasa manis yang entah dari _lip balm_ yang digunakan Sehun atau memang bibirnya semanis itu. Lidahnya sesekali menyapu permukaan lembut bibir lelaki itu dan tangannya yang secara perlahan mengusap tengkuknya untuk mebuatnya tenang.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan tangan Jongin pada tengkuknya malah semakin membuat sehun merinding. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang merasakan ciuman pertamanya yang terjadi begitu cepat. Dia ingin memutus ciuman itu, tapi bibir Jongin begitu menenangkan sekaligus asing dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Rasa nikotin yang bercampur dengan Jongin memberikan sensasi tersendiri dalam ciuman yang dialaminya. Secara refleks, Sehun membuka bibirnya saat lidah Jongin semakin lincah menjilati bibirnya, membiarkan daging tak bertulang itu perlahan memasuki gua hangatnya. Sehun dapat semakin jelas merasakan nikotin dan hangatnya lidah Jongin. Kakinya mulai melemas tia kali Jongin menentuh sudut-sudut di dalam mulutnya, mengabsen gigi-ginya dan menyapa lidahnya yang bahkan tak berani bergerak sedikitpun.

Mata Jongin menutup seperti menghayati dan menghapal dengan baik rasa yang dimiliki lelaki berkulit pucat itu, memiringkan kepalanya agar ciumannya lebih dalam.

Jongin memutus ciuman mereka setelah menjilat bibir kemerahan milik Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya. Dia memalingkan pandangannya dari Sehun, membiarkan dirinya menenangkan pikirannya sendiri. Rokoknya dia matikan diatas asbak dan berdiri dari kursinya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tertegun di posisinya.

.

.

.

 _23.45 PM_

 _HK underground Casino_

Jongin tiba di _casino_ tempat diadakannya pertandingan nyaris tengah malam. Meskipun ini adalah pertandingan _gambling_ illegal, semua yang hadir di area ini mengenakan pakaian formal layaknya menghadiri sebuah pesta jamuan makan malam. Jongin mengenakan sepasang _jet black tuxedo_ yang serasi dengan celana panjangnya. Kemejanya berwarna hitam dan dihiasi sebuah _silky black tie_. Rambutnya ditata keatas hingga menampilkan dahinya yang maskulin. Sepatunya mengkilat tiap kali dia melangkahkan kakinya.

Area ini tidak terlalu sesak seperti kebanyakan area _underground gambling_ yang biasa didatanginya karena malam ini area ini khusus diadakan untuk pertandingan dan mereka yang ingin bergabung harus memesan tiket dan undangan terlebih dahulu. Jongin mendapatkan undangan untuk bertaruh sedangkan Sehun memesan tiket untuk menonton dan "meramaikan suasana". Bicara soal Sehun, lelaki berkulit tan itu belum melihat penampakan Sehun di area ini sama sekali. Setelah meninggalkannya ke kamar mandi, Jongin yakin jika Sehun sudah pergi dari kamar mereka karena dia bisa mendengar suara pintu utama yang terbuka dan tertutup. Sehun tersesat? Tak mungkin, karena Jongin sudah memesankan seorang _chauffeur_ untuk mengantarkan lelaki itu ke _casino_. Dimana bocah itu?

Jongin duduk di salah satu meja bar sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arena _casino_ ini setelah memesan minumannya. _Casino_ ini sangat megah untuk kelas _underground,_ dan sedikit aneh mengapa _casino_ ini tidak digrebek mengingat statusnya yang illegal. Pemilik dan pekerja di sini pasti bermain kotor dengan apparat, hal biasa dalam dunia _underground._ Lagipula siapa yang tak mau uang dengan cuma-cuma dalam jumlah besar tanpa usaha apapun? Aparat denga perut buncit pasti menyukainya. Sesekali Jonngin menegak minumannya, masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan malas. Otaknya masih belum mau melakukan _gambling_ apapun saat ini. Ada beberapa meja yang ramai dan penuh dengan keriuhan, sepertinya ada permainan yang seru disana, tapi Jongin tidak tertarik. Matany ajuga bisa melihat beberap awanita berpakaian terlalu terbuka dan beberapa pria manis yang diberikan berlembar-lembar uang dari salah satu pemain. _Cih, dasar high roller tak berotak._ Jongin tak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran para _high roller_ super boros yang menghambur-hamburkan uang tanpa alasan yang jelas, tak peduli jika mereka kalah dalam angka yang fantastis. Bukannya Jongin pelit, tapi Jongin tak suka yang namanya kekalahan.

Bagi Jongin, lebih menyenangkan melawan seorang _hot_ yang royal dibandingkan dengan _high roller_ yang bodoh meskipun harga taruhannya sama. Berjudi dengan _hot_ itu sangat menantang, mereka menggunakan otak dan uang mereka secara _balance_ dan kadang ada beberapa _hot_ yang juga pelit sehingga Jongin harus mencari akal untuk membuat mereka mengeluarkan angka yang lebih besar. Hal itu menyenangkan baginya.

Tentu, keberadaan Sehun memang berguna untuk mengecoh lawannya. Tapi sebenarnya Jongin juga mengerti lawannya tanpa perlu melihat kode dari Sehun. Lalu mengapa tetap menggunakan Sehun sebagai _shill_ nya kalau dia sudah mengerti? Anggap saja Jongin senang melihat Sehun mengerling memberi kode padanya secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari posisi lawannya.

Mata tajam Jongin menangkap keberadaan Sehun yang tengah mendekati salah seorang pemain di meja 53. Pemain itu terlihat masih muda dan cukup tampan, mungkin sekitar empat tahun lebih tua dari Jongin. Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Sehun mendekati lelaki itu. Biasanya Sehun hanya akan menggoda pria tua yang buncit, genit dan seperti tak berotak tapi berduit banyak. Tapi kali ini jauh sekali dari kebiasaannya. Jujur Jongin katakan, pria itu tampan. Dengan rambut pirang yang ditata ke belakang dengan rapi, alis mata tebal yang tajam dan sepasang mata yang tajam. Rahangnya juga tegas dan postur tubuhnya terlihat tegap. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak terlihat bodoh ataupun boros. Sangat elegan. Sepertinya Jongin pernah bertemu dengannya di salah satu _casino_ di Vegas. Tapi Jongin bukanlah tipe orang yang peduli dengan sekitarnya.

Jongin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju meja 53 dan duduk tepat di seberang lelaki yang sedang digoda Sehun. Dengan kedatangan Jongin di meja itu, meja yang tadinya sudah cukup penuh itu menjadi lebih penuh lagi. Mereka yang menonton mulai melakukan _gambling_ untuk bertaruh siapa yang akan menang malam ini. Jongin bertatap mata dengan lelaki yang kini telah merangkul pinggang Sehun dan menampilkan sebuah seringai licik. Jongin ingat sekarang. Itu Kris Wu, salah satu _hot_ yang dimiliki Hongkong.

Brengsek. Jongin yakin Sehun tahu siapa lelaki itu, tapi dia tak mengerti mengapa lelaki berkulit kelewat putih itu berada di sekelilingnya. Kris Wu bukan orang sembarangan. Tipe bermainnya nyaris mirip dengan Jongin sendiri. Lelaki itu tak mudah kalah dan selalu saja ad acara dia membalikkan keadaan. Jongin mengakui kalau Kris Wu jenius. Jongin sekarang ingat bahwa dul dia pernah menonton permainannya di media _online_ dulu. Dia sangat ingin mencoba bermain dengannya, tapi keberadaan Sehun dalam rangkulan lawannya itu membuatnya ragu. Jongin tak yakin bisa bermain dengan kepala dingin malam ini.

.

.

.

Permainan baru dimulai beberapa saat dan rasanya Jongin ingin sekali meninju wajah Kris karena tangannya yang terus saja menggerayangi pinggang dan bahu Sehun. Lelaki itu juga terus saja membisikkan entah kalimat apa yang membuat Sehun tersipu seperti itu. Jangan salah, dulu Jongin juga pernah meninju salah satu lawannya di Seoul setelah permainan karena lelaki itu berani menyentuh Sehun. Tapi Jongin menggunakan alibi "Jangan berani menantangku dan bermain curang denganku" meski saat itu Jongin yang memenangkan taruhannya.

Selama bermain Jongin terus menerus memperhatikan interaksi dua orang yang berada di seberangnya. Meski wajahnya tetap datar, dalam pikirannya dia terus mengutuk apapun yang dilakukan Kris pada Sehun. Dia juga mengutuk Sehun yang benar-benar tak menghiraukan keberadaannya. Lelaki dengan _tuxedo_ putih itu sibuk berbisik-bisik dengan Kris dan menunjukkan tawa genitnya. Gila. Jongin rasanya ingin mengurung lelaki itu di kamarnya.

Tak peduli menang atau kalah, satu hal yang ingin dilakukan Jongin setelah ini adalah meninju Kris Wu. Berakhir dengan adu jotos pun rasanya Jongin tak keberatan. Untuk sekarang, mari bermain secara profesional dan abaikan keberadaan Sehun di hadapannya.

.

.

Seperti yang Jongin katakan sebelumnya, bermain dengan _hot_ itu selalu menantang. Dan bermain dengan Kris Wu malam ini lebih menantang dari permainan manapun yang pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya.

Seperti dugaannya, Kris Wu memang jenius. Tanpa diberitahu pun Jongin yakin bahwa Kris Wu bisa membaca beberapa taktik yang akan Jongin gunakan dalam permainan mereka. Permainan mereka sangat ketat, _neck and neck_. Bahkan taruhan penonton atas permainan mereka pun merupakan taruhan tertinggi malam itu.

Dan diluar dugannya, Sehun benar-benar tak berguna malam ini. Lelaki manis itu benar-benar tidak menghiraukan keberadaannya, tidak melihat ke arahnya. Jongin sendiri ragu jika Sehun menyadari bahwa lawan dari Kris Wu yang semalaman digodanya adalah Jongin.

Setelah permainan yang menguras emosi dan kesabarannya, Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak bermain lagi malam itu. Dia hanya menghabiskan waktu malamnya di bar, memesan beberapa alkohol sambil menonton beberapa permainan yang dilakukan orang lain. Banyak yang menantangnya untuk bermain tapi Jongin menolak semuanya. _Moodnya_ sedang tidak baik dan sangat tidak dianjurkan berjudi dalam keadaan seperti itu. Uangmu bisa terkuras tanpa kau sadari. Jongin tak tahu dimana keberadaan Setelah permainan itu. Mungkin kembali ke hotel terlebih dahulu seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel hampir jam setengah tiga pagi dan tidak mendapati Sehun disana. Dia mengganti pakaiannya ke pakaian tidurnya dan mengambil segelas jus jeruk dari kulkas karena merasa dirinya sudah agak mabuk dari minumannya tadi. Dia tak mau bangun dengan sakit kepala berat nantinya dan Sehun tak ada disini untuk menyiapkan obatnya.

Bel kamarnya tiba-tiba berdenting. Jongin mengernyit mempertanyakan siapa yang bertamu di pagi buta seperti ini. Jongin yakin itu bukan Sehun, karena Sehun memiliki kuncinya sendiri dan Sehun tak pernah memencet bel. Dengan malas Jongin berdiri dari kursinya karena tamu itu seperti tidak sabaran memencet bel yang membuat pendengarannya terganggu.

Apa yang ada di hadapannya tak pernah ada di bayangannya sama sekali. Kris Wu, masih dengan setelan jasnya saat bermain tadi berdiri di depan pintu kamar hotelnya dengan Sehun yang menggelayut di pundaknya. Sehun terlihat tertawa tidak jelas dan Jongin bisa mendengar suara cegukan darinya. Rambutnya berantakan dan Jongin tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Jangan salah paham, aku hanya mengantarkan dia."

Kalimat yang keluar dari Kris itu seperti sebuah jawaban yang menjawab wajah penuh tanya dari Jongin.

"Tenanglah, aku tak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya menjamunya dengan segelas _vodka_. Aku tak tahu dia tak pernah mencoba alkohol sebelumnya. Yah seperti yang kau lihat, dia mabuk. _So, here._ "

Jongin menerima tubuh Sehun yang diberikan padanya, sedikit kesulitan dengan Sehun yang tiba-tiba menggeliat dan memeluknya sambil meneriakkan namanya.

Jongin tak sempat menanyakan Kris bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau Sehun sekamar dengannya karena lelaki itu sudah menghilang di koridor. Joongin menutup pintu kamar mereka dan memapah Sehun untuk membaringkannya di kasur. Sangat sulit melakukannya karena Sehun terus saja menariknya.

"Jongin!"

Tanpa diduga, Sehun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jongin dan mencium bibirnya.

.

.

.

Ahra_07/04/17

Sudah ya segini dulu =_=

P.S.: ada yang tahu obat alergi cuaca?


	5. Chapter 4

**SHILL**

 **Chapter 4**

 **KAIHUN KAIHUN KAIHUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Been a while yea im playing too much_

.

.

.

 _(there is a base 3 warning in the middle of the chapter. Beware)_

Jongin tahu ini salah, dan Jongin yakin kewarasannya sedikit demi sedikit terkikis habis oleh gerakan bibir tipis milik lelaki manis di atas bibir _plump_ nya. Jongin tahu kalau dia harus menghentikannya bagaimanapun caranya. Jongin sadar. Tapi Jongin ingin menikmati rasa manis yang didapatnya akibat pertautan bibir mereka. Rasa yang didapatnya kali ini berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Rasanya lebih manis, lembut, dan menyenangkan.

Dia hanya terdiam disana, membiarkan lelaki di pelukannya mendominasi bibirnya yang terpaku. Membiarkan bibir tipis itu menyesap dan menikmati apa yang diinginkannya. Membiarkan daging tak bertulang itu bergerak dan menyapu permukaan lembut bibirnya, menyatukan rasa dari dua indera pengecap mereka.

Jongin tetap terdiam saat tangan dan jari-jari lentik lelaki manis itu mulai bergerilya menyentuh rambut pendeknya, membiarkan helaian-helaian itu mengisi sela-sela jarinya dan diremat dengan nafsu. Jongin membiarkan Sehun melakukan apapun yang dia mau.

Tapi saat tubuh Sehun mulai bergerak di luar kendali, menggesek bagian depan tubuhnya dengan dada Jongin, membuat pola abstrak penuh godaan di dadanya dengan jari lentiknya, bahkan mulai menggoda bagian paling "berbahaya"nya, Jongin tahu dia harus menghentikan lelaki ini.

Dan itu yang Jongin lakukan.

Perlahan Jongin menjauhkan tubuh Sehun yang menempel padanya, dengan tidak rela memutuskan tautan bibir mereka, menghasilkan sebuah rengekan tidak suka dari lelaki manis di hadapannya. Yah, Jongin pun sebenarnya tidak suka. Tapi kewarasan Jongin masih cukup banyak untuk menyadari bahwa dia tidak boleh melakukan hal lebih pada lelaki ini. Jongin tahu bahayanya dan dia tidak gila—atau belum—untuk menantang bahaya itu.

Lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu membawa Sehun ke arah tempat tidur, sedikit menggerutu karena yang dibawanya terus saja memberontak dan berusaha menjamahnya.

"Diam, bocah. Kau harus tidur." Jongin akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya setelah sekian lama menahan gerutuannya di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku bukan bocah!" Sehun semakin memberontak dan kembali memeluk leher Jongin, wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah lelaki yang kelihatan lebih besar darinya, memandanginya dengan mata sayu dan pipi merona masih karena efek mabuk. "Jongin~"

Boleh Jongin mengumpat? Nada yang digunakan Sehun dalam menyebutkan namanya tadi sungguh-sungguh lancang. Bagaimana bisa lelaki manis itu memandanginya dengan tatapan sayu, wajah merah, menempeli tubuhnya dan memanggilnya dengan desahan? Sungguh rasanya Jongin ingin sekali mengikat lelaki itu di ranjang dan membuatnya mendesahkan namanya berulang-ulang.

 _The fuck._

Jongin menutup matanya dan menghela nafasnya dengan keras, kemudian menariknya lagi, membuangnya kembali. Begitu seterusnya sampai kepalanya kembali dingin dan aliran darah di tubuhnya sedikit melambat. Jongin kembali pada pekerjaannya yang berusaha membuat Sehun tidur di ranjangnya. Usahanya terhenti saat Sehun melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatnya berfikir keras.

"Kenapa tadi sore kau menciumku?"

Jongin tidak ingin menjawabnya karena dia yakin saat sadar besok Sehun tidak akan mengingatnya. Jadi baginya tak ada gunanya menjawab pertanyaan itu sekarang. Jika Sehun bertanya lagi nanti pun mungkin tak akan dijawab olehnya.

"Kenapa Jongin?" Sehun kembali bertanya pada Jongin yang masih diam saja, menggoyangkan sedikit tubuhnya dengan manja diiringi sebuah cegukan kecil di akhir kalimatnya, mengakibatkan Jongin membuat wajah jijik _kau-minum-berapa-banyak_.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau cerewet."

"Aku tidak cerewet! Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya sih?!" Jongin mulai kesal dan menarik Sehun menuju ranjangnya dengan sedikit tenaga hingga lelaki manis itu berbaring di kasur dengan posisi yang sedikit berantakan."

"Kenapa menciumku? Kau membuatku pusing!" Sehun menggerutu dan membuat wajah kesal yang malah terlihat seperti bayi yang sedang merajuk di mata Jongin. Jongin masih mempertahankan wajah pokernya meskipun dalam hati dia ingin sekali menodai Sehun yang sedang seperti ini. Gila. Sepertinya pikirannya semakin kacau dalam dua tahun ini.

"Bibirmu terasa seperti nikotin." Sehun menggumam, matanya sudah terpejam dan badannya menyamankan diri di ranjang empuk itu. "Tapi aku suka."

Jongin hanya menganggap kalimat itu sebagai angin lalu, karena Sehun masih dalam keadaan mabuk dan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya pasti tidak terkontrol. Jongin tak akan terpengaruh dengan kata-kata setengah sadar dari lelaki manis itu.

.

.

Atau setidaknya itulah yang Jongin paksakan untuk dipercayai oleh otaknya.

.

.

Nyatanya keesokan paginya Jongin meyakini bahwa dirinya sudah berubah menjadi orang gila dan kehilangan akalnya mengenai apa yang benar dan apa yang salah serta apa yang boleh dilakukan dan tidak boleh dilakukan dalam hubungannya sebagai _partner_ _in crime_ alias _shill_ miliknya. Jongin ingin sekali menghentikannya, tapi dia merasa sudah terlalu jauh. Jadi kalau sudah basah, kenapa tidak mandi saja sekalian?

Lengan kiri Jongin melingkar di belakang punggung Sehun dan tangannya sudah berada di balik celana putih panjang milik Sehun yang belum diganti dari semalam. Jongin sudah melepas kancing dan menurunkan resleting celana itu agar tangannya bisa dengan leluasa bergerak dan memanjakan apa yang ada di baliknya. Kemeja putih Sehun juga sudah kusut akibat tidurnya.

Keduanya duduk berhimpitan di sofa panjang di dalam ruang kamar hotel mereka. Jongin duduk dengan santai di sebelah kanan sambil melingkarkan lengan kirinya di belakang punggung Sehun dan tangannya berakhir di dalam celana Sehun, sedangkan lelaki manis itu duduk di sebelah kiri Jongin sambil menyandarkan sebagian tubuhnya pada Jongin. Tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk meremat _cushion_ yang ada di sofa itu dan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menutup mulutnya yang terus menerus mendesah akibat gerakan tangan Jongin yang ada di balik celananya.

Sehun membuka kakinya sedikit lebih lebar saat tangan Jongin semakin cepat mengocok adik kecil yang menegang di balik celananya, klimaksnya semakin dekat dan Sehun hanya bisa menggigit tangannya untuk menahan desahannya saat bibir Jongin ikut mengerjainya di bagian leher dan tengkuknya. Bibir _plump_ Jongin berkali-kali mendaratkan kecupan di kulit lembut area tengkuk dan lehernya, membuat tubuh Sehun meremang dan lelaki manis itu malah memiringkan kepalanya, memberikan akses lebih pada lelaki disampingnya untuk melakukan apapun yang dia mau.

Remasannya pada _cushion_ semakin erat saat ibu jari Jongin bermain-main pada lubang kencingnya, memberikan sensasi kenikmatan yang tak pernah Sehun dapatkan. Bukan hal yang baru jika Sehun melepaskan hasratnya dengan bermain solo, tapi ini pertama kali baginya disentuh di bagian intim oleh tangan milik orang lain, dan Sehun akui rasanya berkali-kali lebih nikmat. Terlebih ketika tangan itu menggenggam adiknya dengan erat dan menggerakkannya naik turun dengan cepat, juga saat ibu jari itu dengan nakalnya mempermainkan lubang kencingnya.

Sehun tak dapat membendung hasratnya untuk melakukan pelepasannya saat Jongin semakin gencar bermain-main di lubang kecingnya sembari mengisap salah satu titik di perpotongan lehernya dengan keras. Sehun melenguh panjang dan menyemburkan spermanya pada tangan Jongin, membasahi tangan besar itu dengan cairan putih kental. Jongin mengurut adik kecil Sehun dengan lembut untuk beberapa saat hingga dirasa _orgasmn_ nya sudah berlalu. Beberapa kali Jongin mengecup spot yang tadi diisapnya dengan keras, yang kini sudah mulai terlihat tanda keunguan disana.

Jongin menarik keluar tangannya yang basah dengan sperma milik Sehun, berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Sehun sendiri di sofa untuk kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi. Sesampainya di ruang sempit itu Jongin mengunci pintunya dan menyandarkan dirinya di salah satu dinding, mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang dengan lancang menyentuh lelaki manis itu di area pribadinya. Sebenarnya ini juga salah Sehun sendiri, Jongin hanya membantunya.

Pagi itu Jongin sedang menikmati kopinya di sofa, sebenarnya sudah tidak terlalu pagi karena cahaya matahari yang menembus dinding transparannya sudah benar-benar menyilaukan penglihatannya. Jongin sedang duduk sambil menikmati menikmati sebatang rokok yang setia mengepulkan asap penuh penyakit saat Sehun menghampirinya dengan wajah kusut, matanya masih setengah terbuka dan jalannya seperti orang yang sempoyongan. Ah, Sehun memang sempoyongan, mungkin _hangover_ baru saja menyerangnya. Tangannya terlihat sibuk berusaha membuka _belt_ celananya, tapi usahanya gagal dan dia menggerutu tak jelas, bahkan sepertinya dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Jongin yang masih asyik duduk disana memperhatikan kelakuan ceroboh lelaki setengah sadar di depannya.

Lama kelamaan Jongin jengah melihat lelaki itu yang terus menerus gagal melakukan pekerjaannya. Akhirnya Jongin menariknya untuk duduk di sofa dan membantunya melepas _belt_ itu. Ya, semalam Jongin membiarkan Sehun tidur masih lengkap dengan pakaiannya dan benar-benar tidak melepaskan sesuatu apapun dari tubuh Sehun kecuali sepatunya. Otaknya memerintahkan untuk tidak melakukan apapun dan cepat menjauh dari lelaki itu karena sungguh malam tadi adrenalinya mengalir dengan sangat cepat tiap kali melihat lelaki manis itu. Tapi pada akhirnya Jongin melakukan _sesuatu_ juga padanya.

Setelah berhasil melepaskan _belt_ lelaki itu, Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan sulit dan entah kenapa rasanya kopi paginya hari ini terasa lebih pahit dari biasanya, mungkin karena melihat apa yang dilakukan Sehun pada selangkangannya. Jongin bersumpah akan memberikan seluruh kekayaannya pada siapapun yang bisa menahan hasrat mereka saat berada di posisinya. Siapapun yang tahan dengan wajah merona penuh rasa frustasi milik Sehun, mata setengah terpejam, jari-jari lentik yang berusaha melepaskan kancing dan resleting celananya, suara gerutuan yang bahkan terdengar lebih seksi dari desahan _escort_ kelas atas, dan gundukan di selangkangannya, Jongin benar-benar akan memberikan kekayaanya pada saat itu juga. Jongin yakin tak ada orang yang se-waras itu untuk melakukannya.

Karena jongin adalah manusia yang baik dan dia sadar jika ada orang yang kesulitan haruslah dibantu, maka Jongin membantu Sehun untuk melepaskan kancing celananya, menurunkan resleting itu dengan mudah, dan dia bahkan membantu Sehun menghilangkan frustasinya dengan memanjakan bagian yang sangat ingin dimanjakan itu. _Cih,_ mengatasnamakan 'membantu' dan dia melakukan semua itu. Ya, dia melakukannya, sampai Sehun mendapatkan _euphoria_ nya dengan tangan besar dan terlatihnya.

Jongin tahu apa yang dilakukannya itu adalah sesuatu yang 'berbahaya' bagi dirinya sendiri, tapi pada kenyataannya semua nafsu tertahan dalam dirinya mengalahkan pengetahuannya tentang hal itu. Jongin hanya bisa berharap Sehun tidak mengingat kejadian tadi—atau setidaknya tidak terlalu mengingatnya—jadi dia tak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan apapun karena Sehun itu terlalu banyak bertanya.

Lelaki di kamar mandi itu mencuci tangannya di wastafel, lalu membasuh wajahnya sambil menghela nafasnya dengan kencang. Dia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin dan hanya bisa tertawa sinis dengan refleksi dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya kusut, rambutnya berantakan, dia seperti lelaki frustasi dan pengangguran. Bagian pengangguran itu agaknya kurang tepat karena Jongin sering memantau sahamnya yang diinvestasikan di bidang properti, tapi bagian frustasi itu sangat cocok diaplikasikan padanya saat ini.

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan Sehun tengah meminum segelas jus jeruk. Lelaki manis itu sudah berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian casual dan Jongin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri berapa lama dia di dalam kamar mandi sampai Sehun sudah berganti baju dan bahkan wajahnya tidak terlihat semengenaskan tadi. Jongin hanya mengangguk saat Sehun menyapanya dan dia menyibukkan diri dengan mengambil segelas air putih. Hanya perasaannya saja atau Sehun terlihat sangat menggoda hari ini—lebih menggoda dari kemarin-kemarin—dengan kaos putihnya dengan dada rendah yang menampilkan _collarbone_ nya dengan sempurna? Jongin meminum lebih banyak air kali ini.

Lelaki berkulit tan itu kembali ke singgasananya— _coffee table_ di dekat kaca besar yang sedang dihujani cahaya matahari pagi—meinggalkan kopi paginya yang sudah menjadi dingin dan menyalakan sebatang rokok yang baru dan mengisapnya dengan nikmat, atau setidaknya sampai kenikmatan dari nikotin itu tergantikan dengan kenikmatan dari sesuatu yang lebih nikmat lagi.

 _Bibir Sehun._

Sehun menghirup semua asap yang berada di dalam mulut Jongin ke dalam mulutnya sebelum akhirnya melumat bibir _plump_ lelaki yang masih terpaku dalam duduknya itu. Selagi dia menciumnya, Sehun mengambil batang rokok yang masih menyala itu ke tangannya dan mematikannya di asbak kemudian memutuskan tautan bibir mereka setelah Sehun menyapukan lidahnya di permukaan bibir Jongin dengan menggoda yang membuat adrenalin Jongin berdesir cepat.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan merokok."

Sehun mengatakannya sembari melenggangkan kakinya kembali ke sofa dan menyalakan televisi. _Fucker._ Setelah mengacaukan pikirannya dia melenggang begitu saja tanpa dosa. Jongin menghela nafasnya dan memutar otaknya mengapa tiba-tiba Sehun menjadi agresif seperti itu. Jongin bisa gila.

Jongin masih meratapi nasibnya yang hari ini terasa begitu berbelit—rokoknya tidak kembali dinyalakan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, dan sialnya bekas bibir Sehun masih terasa manis di tempat benda kenyal itu menempel tadi—saat handphone nya berdering. Jongin mengernyit mengingat jarang sekali orang yang menghubunginya kecuali dari pihak perusahaan properti tempatnya menanam saham untuk memberikan laporan. Dan sekarang bukanlah saatnya laporan.

Lelaki yang sedang duduk di kursinya mengambil benda persegi yang masih bergetar dengan suara dering yang tidak cukup keras, bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya apakah dia harus mengangkatnya atau tidak. Nomor yang tidak dikenal. Jongin malas mengangkatnya, tapi dia seperti memiliki firasat aneh dari telepon ini.

Jongin menekan tombol berwarna hijau dan mengarahkan benda persegi itu ke telinganya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

" _Morning, ."_

Jongin bisa merasakan orang di seberang sana menunjukkan wajah meremehkan, _smirking_ dari nada bicaranya.

"Kris?"

" _Yeah, aint you clever?"_

Jongin mengernyit mempertanyakan dari mana lelaki sialan ini mendapatkan nomor _handphone_ nya. Sehun? Ah tak mungkin.

" _Bagaimana? Menikmati malammu?"_ si penelpon itu terkekh di akhir kalimatnya. _"Atau perlu ku bilang, menikmati pagimu?"_

"Apa maksudmu?"

" _Oh ayolah, Tuan."_ Jongin benar-benar ingin melayangkan sebuahpukulan ke wajah Kris mendengar nada bicaranya yang begitu menjengkelkan ini. _"Tak perlu sok suci begitu, Jongin. Dua tahun dan kau tak pernah menyentuh Sehun? Aku rasa ada yang salah dengan otakmu. Atau kau lebih suka Sehun yang agresif seperti barusan—menciummu terlebih dahulu secara tiba-tiba?"_

Jongin benar-benar bingung dengan situasi ini. Kris tahu Sehun sudah bersamanya sejak dua tahun lalu dan Jongin belum pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali, kecuali tadi pagi. Darimana lelaki itu tahu? Semalam Sehun bercerita padanya? _Fuck,_ Sehun tahu posisinya sebagai _shill_ akan berbahaya jika dia membongkar rahasianya. Dan kejadian barusan, bagaimana lelaki ini tahu? Jongin melihat ke arah Sehun yang masih asyik menonton televisi. _Tak mungkin lelaki itu yang memberitahu Kris._

" _Terkejut? Ayolah kau itu mudah sekali di tebak. Yah, kecuali saat kau bermain."_

"Apa maumu?"

" _Mauku? Well, aku hanya mau membantu. Kau tahu? Berhentilah menahan dirimu sendiri, karena Sehun juga menginginkanmu."_

"Bullshit."

Jongin bisa mendengar tawa puas dari seberang sana, dan Jongin bersumpah akan benar-benar memukulnya saat bertemu nanti.

" _Terserah kalau begitu. Lakukan sesukamu asal tidak menyakiti lelaki manis nan polos itu, atau membuatnya frustasi. Kau akan menyesalinya nanti."_

Setelah mengatakan itu, sambungan terputus. _Brengsek._ Dia pikir dia siapa? Dan bagaimana dia tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Sehun dan 'kegilaannya' karena tak _berani_ menjamah lelaki itu?

Sialan, Jongin benar-benar bingung sekarang. Kepalanya berkabut dan dia tak bisa berfikir dengan jernih. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, menengadahkan kepalanya dengan malas sambil menutup matanya dan menghela nafasnya berat. Tangannya mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah dan dia membuka matanya perlahan saat merasakan sesuatu yang besar menduduki pahanya. Alisnya mengernyit berusaha menyesuaikan banyaknya cahaya yang masuk untuk melihat benda yang menduduki pahanya.

"Jongin."

 _Sial,_ apa yang dilakukan Sehun di atas tubuhnya?

.

.

.

Ahra_29/04/17

Akhirnya. Pendek ya. Pffft maafkan aku. Aku terlalu terlena dengan keadaan rumah yang membuatku malas melakukan apapun. Aku keliling ke banyak tempat dan bahkan bertemu teman virtualku hahah.

Kalian bertanya tanya siapa Kris? Aku juga mempertanyakannya. Lmao.

Yasudah segini dulu.

Maaf aku baru bisa update sekarang dan terimakasih untuk kalian yang setia mereview dan menagih ff ini hahah.

Ff lain akan menyusul (suatu saat nanti)

Babaaa~~~


	6. Chapter 5

**SHILL**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAIHUN KAIHUN KAIHUN**

 **.**

 **KAI SEHUN**

 **.**

 **ohNkim**

 **.**

 _Banyak debu disini_

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal?"

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan tersenyum manis, menatap televisi yang menyala di seberang ruangan meskipun dia tidak benar-benar menontonnya.

" _It's fucking two years_ dan kau menyembunyikannya dariku?"

Lelaki yang sedang menatap televisi itu mendengus keras. Dia tertawa kecil dan menatap lelaki di sampingnya—yang sedang meracau—dengan geli. "Kupikir kau tidak sebodoh itu, Jongin. Tapi ternyata kau memang bodoh." Lagi, dia tertawa dengan sedikit agak keras.

Lelaki yang disebut sebagai Jongin itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. " _Did you just call me stupid, Sehun?"_

Sehun mengangguk, mengambil minuman milik Jongin di _coffee table_ dan membuat wajah tak suka karena rasanya yang sudah tidak jelas. "Dan kalau bukan karena kakakku yang tidak sabaran itu, aku pasti masih akan terus mengerjaimu."

"Jadi Kris benar-benar kakakmu?" Jongin bertanya, masih dengan mode tidak percayanya. Kalau kalian melihatnya, kalian pasti akan merasa sangat kasihan dengan penampilannya. Rambut berantakan, mata membola tidak percaya, bibir lebih merah dan sedikit lebih bengkak dari biasanya— _Oh well,_ sebenarnya dia tidak semengenaskan itu karena setengah dari kekacauan padanya terjadi karena adegan gila yang baru saja dilakukan Sehun beberapa menit lalu, sebelum pengakuan yang lebih gila lagi tentunya.

Sehun mengangguk—lagi—dan kali ini menengokkan wajahnya untuk menatap pria berantakan di seberang kursinya, berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak membuat lelaki berkulit tan itu semakin bingung. "Saat itu aku hanya iseng, dan sepertinya aku benar-benar terlalu tertarik padamu sampai-sampai aku terlarut pada _keisengan_ yang kubuat. Tapi kau memang menarik, Jongin."

Jongin sedikit merinding melihat kerlingan nakal yang Sehun lemparkan kearahnya. Dia belum—dan sepertinya tidak akan—terbiasa dengan _shill_ nya yang agresif seperti ini. Bukannya dia tidak suka, hanya saja ini terlalu _berbahaya_ bagi dirinya. Dia dengan sangat jelas tidak ingin _menodai_ lelaki berkulit pucat itu di setiap sudut ruangannya—atau di dalam mobil mewahnya atau dimanapun dia bisa—meskipun Sehun terlihat lebih dari siap untuk mengikuti keinginan otak bejatnya itu. _Oh,_ ruangan terasa lebih panas sekarang.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadari sedikitpun tentang kebohonganmu?" Jongin semakin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Berhenti mengernyit, Jongin. Kau akan terlihat semakin tua." Sehun beranjak untuk mengambil sebotol air dingin dari kulkas—minuman Jongin tadi benar-benar merusak indera pengecapnya—dan kembali ke kursi tempatnya duduk tadi dengan lelaki tan yang terus memperhatikan pergerakannya. "Mungkin karena aku pandai berakting," Sehun menahan kalimatnya. "atau memang kau yang kelewat bodoh." Sehun tertawa keras dengan perkatannya sendiri dan mendapatkan desisan tajan dari lelaki yang kebingungan itu. Sehun masih tak bisa menahan tawanya karena Jongin terus menerus menanyakan hal yang sama sedari tadi.

" _What the fuck."_ Jongin mengutuk dan melemparkan bungkus rokoknya ke arah Sehun yang mengenai lengannya.

"Eww jauhkan benda itu dariku." Sehun berkata dengan pandangan jijik yang diarahkan pada benda berbentuk kotak itu dan membersihkan lengannya yang terkena barang yang dibencinya itu. "Tapi serius, Jongin. Aku pun tak mengerti kenapa kau begitu mudah percaya padaku." Sehun melanjutkan.

 _Because i'm smitten._ Jongin ingin menjawab tapi dia menahannya. "Ku pikir kau benar-benar orang miskin, jadi aku mengasihanimu."

Sehun mendengus lagi dan meneguk air dari botol itu. Posisi kepalanya yang mendengak menampilkan leher jenjangnya, tidak lupa sebuah titik kemerah-biruan yang seakan menantangnya bertengger dengan manis di belakang telinganya seolah mengajaknya untuk menambahkan beberapa lagi. _Shit! Bisakah dia lebih sexy dari ini?_ Jongin mengutuk dalam hari.

 _Oh tentu bisa, kau belum melihatnya tanpa sehelai benangpun_.

Tanpa disadarinya, Sehun menyeringai kecil melihat Jongin yang memperhatikannya dengan lapar. _God,_ Sehun benar-benar menginginkan lelaki ini. Tapi lelaki berkulit tan itu memiliki terlalu banyak _self control._ Bahkan dua tahun bisa dilaluinya tanpa menyentuh Sehun. _Dasar gila._

Jongin hampir berpikir otaknya sudah tidak lagi bekerja dengan baik mengingat semua hal yang terjadi dalam dua hari ini. _It's so fucking fast_ dan bahkan berlari secepat Usain Bolt-pun Jongin tidak yakin akan bisa mengejarnya. Mulai dari dia yang mencium Sehun, kejadian Kris, hingga tadi Sehun berusaha "menungganginya"—untungnya itu tidak terjadi. _Oh, apakah Jongin menyesal?_ Yah sedikit, tapi lelaki yang kebingungan itu lebih memerlukan penjelasan dibandingkan pemuas untuk adik kecilnya.

Lelaki berkulit tan itu keluar dari keributan di otaknya saat mendengar kekehan geli dari lelaki di seberangnya. Sehun terlihat tidak bisa mengendalikan kekehannya dan bahkan mulai tertawa sampai mendongakkan kepalanya.

" _You're hard, Jongin."_

 _Sialan._

Jongin melemparkan tatapan tajamnya yang—sialnya—tidak memberikan efek apapun pada tawa lelaki manis itu. "Dan salah siapa itu?" Jongin menjawab dengan bisikan kasar kemudian merebut botol air dingin dari tangan Sehun dan meminumnya dengan rakus.

" _Oh,_ mau ku selesaikan?"

Lelaki yang sedang minum itu tersedak dengan kerasnya dan batuk berkali-kali. _What the fuck!_ Sehun terlihat tak perduli dikala Jongin memberikan tatapan melotot dan gestur akan menyiramkan air padanya.

"Oh ayolah, Jongin. Aku sudah bosan bermain dengan jari-jariku dua tahun ini."

Kalau bisa, mata Jongin pasti sudah meloncat keluar dan kupingnya pasti semerah seperti habis dijewer gurunya waktu dia ketahuan mengerjai salah satu temannya. _Jongin mulai berpikir kalau Sehun sebenarnya sedang dirasuki setan mesum._

"Aku tidak dirasuki, sialan!" Sehun berkata seolah dia mendengar perkataan yang ada di otak Jongin dan Jongin melongo melihatnya. "Kau hanya mudah dibaca kadang-kadang." Sehun menghela napas dan menyandar di kursi. " _But seriously, Jongin._ Setidaknya urus dulu adik kecilmu. Yah meskipun aku yakin itu tidak kecil." Sehun mengendikkan bahunya tanpa dosa. "Atau aku yang akan benar-benar mengurusnya karena aku tak bisa berpikir jernih melihatnya. _Itu_ kelihatan jelas sekali!" Sehun sedikit mengomel seperti anak kecil.

Jongin menggerutu dan menyentil dahi Sehun sambil beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Mandi air dingin mungkin akan membantu. Kondisinya memang _agak_ memalukan, dengan gundukan besar di selangkangannya dan wajahnya yang setengah memerah. _It's not good._

Sehun menunggunya sambil bertukar pesan dengan kakaknya—Kris—mengenai Jongin dan apa yang dia lakukan pada lelaki _malang_ itu. Merasa terlalu senang melihat reaksi yang Jongin berikan sejak tadi. _Too funny_ , Sehun bilang pada kakaknya. Tapi pada akhirnya dia pun kena omelan juga karena Kris bilang dia terlalu agresif dan bisa saja membuat Jongin takut. Lelaki manis itu hanya memutar matanya malas dan menyimpan _handphone_ nya di meja, lalu memandangi pemandangan luar melalui kaca besar itu. Entah mengapa pemandangannya menarik saat ini— _itu karena kau sedang senang_ , otaknya menjawab.

Entah sudah berapa menit berlalu dan Jongin sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, terlihat segar dengan rambut basahnya dan sepasang baju santai bersih—kaos hitam dan celana training abu. Sehun menengok ke arahnya saat Jongin kembali duduk di kursinya dengan membawa sekaleng _beer_ dingin. " _Cold shower?"_ Sehun bertanya sambil sedikit tersenyum miring.

Jongin mengangguk dan meminum alkoholnya setelah menarik penutupnya. Tentu Jongin tidak akan mengakui kalau dia melakukan lebih dari sekadar _cold shower._ Bayangan Sehun yang _menunggangi_ nya tadi tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya dan sama sekali tidak membantu adik kecilnya untuk tidur. Bahkan _dia_ malah semakin bersemangat dan Jongin terpaksa menggunakan sahabat sejatinya—tangannya.

Sehun memang bocah sialan. Tapi sayangnya dia manis. Dan _sexy_. _Well,_ bagaimana tidak? Dia berhasil membuat Jongin harus menidurkan adiknya hanya karena Sehun yang duduk di pangkuannya mungkin empatpuluh lima menit yang lalu. Sebenarnya bocah manis itu tidak melakukan apapun selain duduk _dangerously close_ dengan selangkangannya dan tangan lentiknya berada di dada Jongin. Wajah imutnya semakin imut kala dia mengernyit dan memajukan bibirnya seperti anak kecil yang permintaannya ditolak orangtuanya.

Jantung Jongin berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya dan semakin menggila saat bocah manis di pangkuannya mendekatkan dadanya sehingga menempel dengan dada bidang Jongin. Bibirnya berada sangat dekat dengan bibir Jongin dan Jongin berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak 'mengkonsumsi' benda kenyal nan manis itu lagi. Jongin menelan ludahnya.

"Kenapa kau bodoh, Jongin?"

" _Huh?"_

Sehun menghela napasnya sembari memutar bola matanya. Kakinya menendang seperti anak kecil meskipun posisinya yang sedikit sulit. " _See?_ Kau memang bodoh masalah ini." Sehun mengeluarkan nafasnya dengan jengkel.

" _Excuse me?_ " Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini.

Ingin rasanya Sehun memukul kepala Jongin. "Dua tahun dan kau tidak mencurigaiku?" Sehun bertanya dengan tidak percaya.

Jongin terlihat memproses pertnyaan Sehun sedikit agak lama dan membuat lelaki manis itu nyaris memukul kepalanya. "Uhm, adakah yang harus ku curigai?" Jongin bertanya setengah ragu.

Sehun menghela nafas frustrasi dan mencubit lengan lelaki tan di bawahnya. " _I can't believe you are this stupid!"_

Jongin hanya duduk disana dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan posisi bocah manis diatasnya— _failed attempt._ Setidaknya dia berusaha untuk tidak memegang pinggang Sehun yang terlihat amat menggoda. _Oh, otaknya mulai tidak benar_.

" _I want you, Jongin."_ Sehun kembali berkata lirih dan mata Jongin membola. Sehun memutar bola matanya melihat Jongin dan menyentil dahi lelaki tan itu. "Bukankah itu jelas? Memang kau pikir kenapa aku sering _keliaran_ hanya memakai handuk setelah mandi padahal aku bisa memakai bajuku di dalam? Atau kenapa kau pikir aku makan makananku dengan lambat dan _sensual?"_ Sehun tak percaya dirinya harus mengatakan tujuan keberadaannya sendiri pada lelaki bodoh di depannya.

Kalau kalian mau tahu keadaan Jongin, bayangkan seperti ini: pernah kalian merasa saking terkejutnya sampai-sampai tak bisa berkata-kata dan hanya diam di tempat seperti ikan yang keluar dari air? Dengan mulut terbuka seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi menutupnya kembali karena tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa kau buat dalam keadaanmu yang terlalu terkejut? Yah kira-kira seperti itu lah keadaan Jongin.

Jongin tetap dalam kondisinya yang seperti itu sampai tiba-tiba ada secercah cahaya hidayah yang menerangi otaknya. _Oh it makes senses!_ Otak Jongin mulai memproses. Pada awalnya dia bingung memang karena lelaki manis ini selalu memakai handuknya setelah mandi dan berkeliaran di apartemen mereka. Saat ditanya alasannya dia hanya akan bilang _panas_ dan Jongin hanya akan mengendik meskipun sedikit bingung karena AC di apartemen mereka selalu menyala di setiap ruangan. Dan saat dia makan! _ah it's just downright sensual, actually._ Sehun terlalu sensual setiap makan dengan Jongin terutama saat di apartemen mereka. Sehun akan memakan makanannya dengan pelan dan menjilati bibirnya setiap kali selesai makan _and it's actually made Jongin gone wild._ Ditambah saat musim panas tahun lalu, Sehun membeli _popsicle_ bersama Jongin—dengan sedikit memaksa—karena _it's so damn hot_ dan Sehun membuatnya semakin panas karena kalian tahu? Sehun menjilati _popsicle_ nya dengan berisik dan ekspresi wajah seperti seperti sedang mengulum pe— _okay stop._ Jongin maksud permen. Ya, permen. Jongin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

Jongin berdehem kecil dan menatap Sehun, " _Oh, well..."_ lalu mengendikkan bahunya karena sejujurnya dia malu bertingkah bodoh selama ini.

"Kakakku sudah tak tahan dengan kebodohanmu." Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Dia memintaku pulang." Sehun memainkan jarinya di dada Jongin, membuat pola tak beraturan di dada bidang itu. Oh dia sangat ingin menyandarkan kepalanya disana. Terlihat nyaman sekali.

"Kakak?" Jongin mengernyit.

Sehun mengangguk dan benar-benar menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin. "Kris."

 _What the fuck._ Jongin tak bisa lagi memproses informasi yang didapatnya secara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Jongin mungkin jenius, tapi dia rasa otaknya tidak diciptakan untuk hal semacam ini. Jadi Sehun bukan orang miskin? Dan dia berusaha menggodanya? Dan Kris adalah kakaknya? W _hat the hell, dude._

"Kau bengong lagi!" Sehun memukul dadanya dan memajukan bibir bawahnya seperti anak kecil. Posisinya kembali duduk tegak dan menatap Jongin dengan tajam.

Jongin terlihat masih sibuk dengan pikirannya dan hanya menatap Sehun—dengan alasan yang berbeda. _Hope you scoot closer and ride me._

" _Like this?"_ Sehun bergerak maju dan benar-benar menduduki selangkangan Jongin sebelum akhirnya menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan memutar yang sensual. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di bahu lelaki tan yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

" _Shit!"_ Jongin mengutuk saat menyadari gerakan berbahaya lelaki manis diatasnya dan semakin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena Sehun _malah_ mengeluarkan suara manis saat Jongin memegang pinggangnya—bermaksud untuk menghentikan gerakan bocah sialan itu.

"Kau berpikir terlalu keras sampai aku bisa mendengarnya."

Jongin harap ada lubang besar yang bisa menelannya saat ini juga.

Sehun tertawa dan bangkit dari posisinya sebelum duduk di kursi di seberang lelaki tan yang sibuk memaki dirinya sendiri. Jongin terlihat mengacak rambutnya dan berusaha mengendalikan nafasnya. _Cute._ Sehun tersenyum kecil.

 _Okay,_ Sehun melakukan lebih dari sekadar duduk _dangerously close_ dengan selangkangannya.

Jongin menghela nafasnya lagi mengingat kejadian tadi. Dia memijat kepalanya pelan dan menatap Sehun yang berada di seberangnya. "Jadi sebenarnya apa maumu?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya. "Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang? Aku menginginkanmu."

"Dan tidak bisakah kau mengatakannya dari awal?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya lagi. "Kau terlalu menarik untuk dilewati dengan 'biasa' saja. Dan aku memang benar. Kau terlalu menarik." Sehun tersenyum manis.

Rasanya Jongin hilang di dunianya sendiri. Senyuman Sehun terlalu manis dan Jongin meleleh dibuatnya. _Tuhan, dia manis sekali_. Jongin tak akan pernah memungkiri kalau bocah ini memang manis. Kulitnya yang _flawless,_ pipinya yang terkadang merona dan bibir tipisnya yang selalu lembab karena sang pemilik selalu menjilatinya selalu membuatnya nyaris hilang kendali. Tingkah lakunya—entah itu benar atau dia hanya berpura-pura—juga membuatnya sangat menarik. Dia polos, _sassy_ dan terkadang _badass,_ menyesuaikan dengan moodnya tapi yang jelas Sehun selalu jujur dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Dan jangan lupakan kalau dia pintar, baik dalam hal _gambling_ maupun dalam mengelabuinya dua tahun ini.

Yah Jongin memang tidak merasa dirugikan, malah berterima kasih karena dengannya dia jadi memiliki _partner_. Sendirian di dunia seperti itu tidak terlalu menyenangkan, meskipun Jongin tidak pernah protes sebelumnya. Tapi membayangkan Sehun harus pulang dan tidak _bermain_ dengannya lagi rasanya tidak benar. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu. Dia terlalu _terbiasa_ dengan keberadaan Sehun dan ocehan kekanakannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar harus pulang?"

Sehun membuat gestur berpikir sejenak dan menarik nafasnya. "Kris memintaku untuk pulang, tapi aku tidak mau."

Entah kenapa Jongin lega mendengarnya.

"Kecuali kau menginginkanku untuk tidak disini lagi." Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, sedikit berharap Jongin akan memintanya untuk tinggal.

" _Stay."_ Jongin berkata dengan terburu. Sehun sedikit membolakan matanya. "Uh, maksudku, tinggallah bersamaku sesukamu." Jongin melanjutkan dengan canggung, berusaha melihat ke arah manapun selain ke arah lelaki manis ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin melihat Sehun tersipu. Pipinya memerah dengan cantik dan bibir bawahnya digigit untuk menahan senyumannya. Oh, betapa inginnya Jongin untuk menggigit bibir itu juga. _Allright,_ Jongin mulai sulit mengendalikan dirinya. Dalam pertahanannya, Jongin akan bilang kalau bibir itu memang sulit untuk dihindari. _Too addictive,_ katanya. Dan dia harus diberikan penghargaan dengan kategori pria-paling-bodoh-yang-menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dua tahun dilaluinya tanpa mencicipi bibir itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Sehun menjawab pelan dan Jongin mengangguk kecil.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka dan mereka berdua terlihat menikmati keheningan itu. Jongin hanya mentap Sehun dalam diam, seperti sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sehun, merasa ditatap oleh Jongin tanpa henti merasa semakin malu. Pipinya makin memerah dan membuatnya ingin menjerit—antara kesenangan dan memang malu. Salahkan rasa sukanya pada Jongin yang berlebihan. Jongin memang selalu dengan mudahnya membuat lelaki berkulit putih itu tersipu dan merona tanpa disadarinya. Sehun akan berusaha menahannya dan berteriak dalam hati. Dia tak akan puas akan hal itu.

"Berhenti menatapku, Jongin~" Sehun merengek seperti anak kecil, merasa tidak kuat terus-terusan dipandangi oleh _crush_ nya.

Jongin sedikit terkejut dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, karena ternyata dia berhenti mengedip sejak tadi, "Oh, maaf, aku hanya sedang berpikir." _Bullshit, bilang saja kau sedang memandangi makhluk Tuhan paling manis ini_ , otaknya seperti bicara padanya.

Jongin memandang keluar jendela untuk beberapa saat, dan Sehun memilih untuk menonton ke arah televisi yang entah sedang menayangkan acara apa. Lelaki manis itu mengipasi mukanya yang memerah dengan tangannya, _ah malu sekali._ Padahal hampir satu jam yang lalu dia hampir 'menunggangi' pria di seberangnya dan tidak sedikitpun dia terlihat malu saat itu. Kemana keberaniannya yang tadi?

"Ayo kita mulai dari awal." Suara dalam lelaki berkulit tan itu memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Huh?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Jongin.

"Kita mulai ulang, semuanya. _Well,_ tidak semua tapi mungkin kita bisa berkenalan dengan lebih baik?" Jongin berusaha mengutarakan keinginannya, karena jelas Jongin butuh untuk mengenal Sehun lebih baik lagi, tanpa dia yang berpura-pura menjadi siapapun _but himself._

"Oh oke." Sehun menyetujui setelah beberapa detik memikirkan maksud perkataan Jongin. "Aku Sehun. Aku bukan anak kecil dan bukan orang miskin. Dan yang terpenting, aku membuatmu menang 2 tahun lalu!" Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ceria dan tersenyum dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Sepertinya jantung Jongin meledak.

.

.

.

Kenapa cerita ini berakhir mengenaskan?

Yah, ide di otakku terlalu mengenaskan sehingga alur cerita ini jadi berantakan seperti ini.

Maafkan aku yang selalu mengecewakan kalian dan membuat kalian menunggu lama sekaliii:)

_ahra190110


End file.
